


驱魔（连载中）

by ha_zc



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Arthurm, M/M, nereko, 哨兵向导, 招魂宇宙, 老油条组, 老鱼精组, 骨科 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-10-09 12:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 49,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ha_zc/pseuds/ha_zc
Summary: 第一次写哨向，还是以古早设定为主保留海王电影版里的人物结构，性格外形，主要冲突算是招魂宇宙au，会用系列电影里各种场景并且剧情延伸我不以吓人为目的，不过既然是写的驱魔总是免不了的胆子太小完全看不了的话，建议慎点-----哨向+驱魔背景比较复杂，第一篇里是所有二设和前情，最好不要跳过剩下没说的我会在接下来的文章里一一铺开如果有疑问可以给我留言，涉及剧透我会保密，其他很乐意回答-----最后：温子仁宇宙第一！请您百忙之中考虑下再拍恐怖片！





	1. 前情和二设

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次写哨向，还是以古早设定为主  
> 保留海王电影版里的人物结构，性格外形，主要冲突  
> 算是招魂宇宙au，会用系列电影里各种场景并且剧情延伸  
> 我不以吓人为目的，不过既然是写的驱魔总是免不了的  
> 胆子太小完全看不了的话，建议慎点  
> \-----
> 
> 哨向+驱魔背景比较复杂，第一篇里是所有二设和前情，最好不要跳过  
> 剩下没说的我会在接下来的文章里一一铺开  
> 如果有疑问可以给我留言，涉及剧透我会保密，其他很乐意回答  
> \-----
> 
> 最后：温子仁宇宙第一！请您百忙之中考虑下再拍恐怖片！

主cp：Arthur v Orm  
副cp：Nereus v Vulko

以下是人物和前情设定

人物二设：

\-----

驱魔家族亚特兰蒂斯……(哈哈哈哈哈哈！

Arthur Curry：哨兵，精神体是巨型章鱼。传奇灵媒Atlanna和普通人类Thomas Curry的儿子，因为一场童年遭遇导致他完全看不到任何鬼魂，是个睁眼瞎。

Orm Marius：向导，精神体是鲨鱼。Atlanna和亚特兰蒂斯上一代最强大驱魔人Marius的儿子，年轻一代的领袖。

Atlanna：向导，精神体是金色巨龙，亚特兰蒂斯至今最强大的灵媒。年轻时离开家族，和Thomas Curry育有一子，后来因为一次驱魔仪式回到了亚特兰蒂斯家族，和最强大的哨兵Marius结合生下Orm。Marius过世后，回到了Thomas Curry身边。

Vulko：媒介人。向导，精神体是双髻鲨。Vulko在族群里担任导师的工作，帮助发掘未觉醒者的潜能，为哨兵找到合适的向导。他的手杖可以短暂地打开人间和鬼界的门。是Nereus的向导。

Nereus：Mera的父亲，妻子早亡。哨兵，精神体是海马（海马养闺女真是天经地义）。攻击力很强的哨兵，老鱼精轻易不出手。Vulko是他的向导，但是因为有打开鬼界的能力，导致精神无法完全结合。Nereus一直希望Vulko能扔掉这个责任。

Mera：Nereus的女儿，向导，她的精神体是一条红色的鱼（锦鲤？）。可以短暂控制普通人的神志，也可以把附身的鬼魂短时间逼离受害者，让哨兵加以驱除。

前情二设：

\-----

亚特兰蒂斯是古老的驱魔家族，上古战争时大量哨兵牺牲，他们的向导也随之死亡，导致人口大量减少。进入现代社会后，他们逐渐隐藏自己的身份。为了保证亚特兰蒂斯的后代都有驱魔能力，只在族内通婚，Atlanna是少有的打破家族禁忌的人。

Arthur四岁时，教会在罗马尼亚发现一处曾经被封印的恶魔之眼因为地震裂开，Atlanna被召回。在恶魔之眼被重新封印之后，因为激烈的战斗引发了结合热，与Marius结合并生下了Orm。但是Atlanna有自己的爱人，所以她和Marius的结合并不牢固。恶魔之眼被重新封印后，亚特兰蒂斯的族人们到处寻找残留在人间的恶魔，Marius在一次驱魔时陷入狂化，Atlanna因为结合不完整无法顺利引导他，Marius最终死亡。死前他让Atlanna回到Thomas Curry的身边，只有肉体结合并不能为哨兵与向导带来强大的能力和精神平静。Atlanna回到Thomas身边后，发现因为哨兵死亡，她也受到了一定的伤害，现和Thomas一起隐居海边。

文中会用到的哨向设定及其二设：

（哨向设定太多了，不会都用）

\-----

觉醒：单指哨兵驱魔能力和向导通灵能力的觉醒。哨向技能并不固定。

精神体：能力越大精神体越彪。可以用来通灵和在鬼界探路，普通人看不见。

结合热：巨大的外界刺激（比如激烈战斗，或者五感刺激）会引发结合热，解决方法是开车（呃）。如果一方已经有伴侣（比如Atlanna）会导致无法精神结合。为了防止突发情况出现导致伤亡，媒介人通常会尽早安排能力相当的哨向结合，不过进入现代社会后就不包办婚姻了（嗯）。

向导素：来自于向导身上的某件物品，结合后才有用。当哨兵单独暴露在强大的恶魔面前，或者进入鬼界时，这件物品可以帮助他不因为五感过载而狂化或进入屏障状态。

狂化：哨兵驱魔时五感过载。如果是身为通灵人的向导，也会狂化。通常导致死亡。

屏障：驱魔时如果对方过于强大，哨兵会暂时陷入假死状态，向导可以唤醒。但屏障时间过久会进入混沌迷失状态，直至死亡。


	2. 第一章

1.

Orm Marius一直以为自己是个哨兵。他身体强壮、头脑聪敏、五感敏锐，他甚至能感知鬼魂，并且把它们送回老家！他一直以为自己是……  
“现在事情很明显，你不是。”Vulko教条的语气真是让人讨厌。

 

昨天晚上下了很重的雾，晨起时草坪湿漉漉的仿佛沼泽一样，Orm一路跑来，在拐弯时低头看手表上的心率，跑鞋底在石板上发出咯吱咯吱的声音。他弯腰拿包裹的时候还在喘气，湿气沿着他的脚印往上浮，在草籽、碎叶和泥土里，混着淡淡的甜味。Orm直起腰，转过身皱起眉头，一台民用采访车停在对门的车道上，要到8点它才会姗姗离开。一张白色的脸正贴着布满水汽的车窗玻璃朝向这边，Orm摇摇头，意思是“没什么事情别紧张”。  
他打开门，先把包裹放到玄关的柜子上，然后转过身，面对着街道关上了门。

Orm Marius是亚特兰蒂斯人里的佼佼者，年轻一代的精神领袖，如果他们有一天恢复庆典和祭祀的话，他一定会被要求戴上头冠拿上手杖，就像真正的王一样。  
进入千禧年后，亚特兰蒂斯人越发离群索居、或者隐藏身份，但是并不意味着年轻一代也愿意这样。那些在昏暗的挂满吊饰的小房间里画着浓妆摸着水晶球的模仿者们，明显就是在给他们添堵。终于在12年那次大战后，Orm代表亚特兰蒂斯驱魔人，出现在公众面前。Orm年轻、高傲、精致的脸有一天被刊登在人物杂志上，他抬起下巴垂下眼皮盯着镜头，食指像是透过封面直接点到你的额头上了。【你正在被附身】【世界末日不是网络玩笑】滴着墨的大写字母围绕着他的脸庞，让人完全没有心思再去看别的小字。  
Orm在谈话节目里展示驱魔仪式的照片和短录像，在真人秀里触摸和解读有争议的死亡事件里的证物，甚至在大学里开设讲座。被工业时代宠坏了的现代人们又一次开始对古老的，实际上从来没有离开过的鬼神学说产生了兴趣，敬畏之心又回来了。

“你所认知的现代科学并不能解释，为什么癌症晚期患者的脑电波会有类似的异常波动。”  
Orm在一次电视辩论里对一个科学派说。  
“在探索人类潜能这个课题上，我们还有很长的路要走。”对方回答，镜头推近然后定格在他鬓角的汗珠上。  
“而亚特兰蒂斯人早就探索完毕了。驱魔太晚了，挽救不了他们的性命，却能缓解病痛。而这些，都是由你所代表的’现代’医学所认可的。”  
背景屏幕上投影出检查报告，主持人用难以克制的带有宗教崇拜的眼神看着Orm Marius。  
亚特兰蒂斯人的尊严在这一刻达到了顶峰。

然后到了二零一八年，在教会的赞助和公关下，亚特兰蒂斯人渐渐又退出了媒体的视线。Orm明智地接受了一大票平均年龄超过72岁的老油条们的劝说：亚特兰蒂斯已经重新获得了尊重，曝光率过高有害无益。  
更重要的是，这颗地球再次进入地震频发期，这意味着到处都会有封印会被破坏。亚特兰蒂斯人的尊严和权利不急在一时一刻，基因里的奉献和冒险精神占了上风。

Orm Marius并不想在这个时刻知道这个消息。他应该浴血奋战，而不是被自己的老师羞辱。

“我的精神体无法穿透你，Orm，”Mera垂着手站在她父亲Vulko身边，皱起的眉头似乎在说她很遗憾，“只有一个原因，你也是向导。”几尾鱼形的火焰正游近并消失在她的红发里。  
“我能独自完成驱魔，Vulko。”Orm跳过她直接对他的老师说。  
“只能说你是个有驱魔能力的向导，就像你母亲一样。”  
“那么还有谁会是哨兵！Vulko，我希望你管好你自己的嘴。”  
亚特兰蒂斯已经很久没有出现特别强大的哨兵了，这也是Orm被拥护为领袖的原因之一。现在它要塌了吗？  
“你母亲还有一个孩子，你有一个哥哥。”  
“那个杂种！”Orm侧着脸吐出一个词。  
“Arthur Curry已经上了飞机。他是不是哨兵我不敢确定，”Vulko其实是确定的，Atlanna的孩子必定有一个是哨兵，是要被历史记载的驱魔人，“他遇到点麻烦。”  
“让他去找Nereus。”  
“你要Atlanna亲自来吗？”

 

现在是早上9点，桌上的咖啡已经不再冒热气了。  
Orm听到有车停在门口，他用手指撩开一点点窗帘。一辆沾满湿气和灰尘的出租车停在草坪边上，后边的门开了，他先看到一只穿着夹脚拖鞋的大脚，一下踩进了积水里，然后一个巨大的毛利人，或者雪人，还是维京人？Orm一时半刻不知道该如何形容他的哥哥，Atlanna发给他的照片里，Arthur，对这个人叫Arthur，他简直像个迪斯尼力乐园里戴着头套的假人一样，高大强壮得像个猩猩、满脸毛发。Arthur不知道从哪里摸出一顶帽子，他把它压到头上，从后座上拉出一件有领子的外套，勉强盖住里面的背心，然后是一个塞满东西的形状大概是圆形的背包，最后是一个扁扁的方形纸包。Arthur朝出租车提了提帽子，转身朝门这边走来。  
Orm转头看了看他的家，他温馨的（？）的家。打心眼里不想开门放他进来，他们应该直接去旅馆，已经给他订好房间了。他连忙抓起桌上的钥匙，一把拉开了门。

Arthur正举起手，他大概是在找门铃。Orm还没有开口就被一个巨大的拥抱打倒了，好像枕头大战一样，他一个踉跄往后退了几步。阵地瞬间失守了。  
“你好，我的弟弟！”  
Orm从Arthur的胸和胳膊里挣脱出来，他愤恨地看着他一脚的水和泥踩在Orm家干净整洁的地板上，外头原来已经下雨了。然后破罐破摔地把车钥匙扔回桌子，抬起头来面对这个巨大的、毛茸茸的笑脸。  
“Arthur Curry，听说你撞鬼了？”  
Orm高高挑起眉毛。


	3. 第二章

2.  
“Arthur Curry，听说你撞鬼了？”

Arthur点头，他拿下帽子，把它轻轻松松地飞到餐桌上放满水果的木盘里，背包摘下来放到地上，又把那个方形纸包塞到了Orm的手上，冲他说了声“日安”。原来他好歹还是懂点人类礼貌的，有那么一瞬间Orm以为Arthur要做出什么奇怪的野人动作了。最后Arthur终于收起乐呵呵的笑脸，平静又期待地看着Orm，就像一只非洲草原上的雄狮趴坐着看着夕阳下的瞪羚群。  
“爸妈给你的。”  
Orm对Arthur的那个“爸”毫无兴趣，他接过包裹，拆出一幅看起来像是旅游景点卖的那种用贝壳拼成的画，一栋矗立在海边的灯塔。  
“爸爸亲自给你做的。”  
Orm把画放到一边，又拆出一本《敦威治恐怖事件》。  
“妈妈说你压力很大。”  
Arthur用手指头戳戳那本恐怖小说，Orm倒是想说他从来没有见过人头章鱼足的鬼怪。

似乎在意料之中，Atlanna是那种会送恐怖小说给自己儿子的女人，她离开亚特兰蒂斯后没有回来过，只是不断委托Vulko给Orm带信件和礼物，在艰难漫长的训练里，能够收到妈妈的信是Orm最大的安慰，他再傲慢再无情，都不会恨她，他爱她。在电视上看到Orm后，Atlanna开始用手机给他发照片，节日时发祝福。Orm不回，但他会在她生日时让Vulko带去珍珠首饰，据说珍珠是Atlanna的最爱。Orm没有父亲陪伴他成长，他并不懂得怎么去讨好，或者不该怎么讲，总之他不知道如何让母亲喜欢自己，在爱这方面，他莽撞又笨拙。  
Orm把书盖在贝壳画上面，挡住它。  
所以他恨Curry父子。

“我从海边来。”Arthur看着室内的装修，转了几个圈才看到自己的脏脚印，无赖地咧咧嘴。  
“说说撞鬼。”  
“我在那里当救生员。”  
Orm低头看袖口。  
“妈跟你说了什么？”  
“没。”  
Orm不想看他。  
Arthur转了几个圈，在想怎么说好。你瞧，你三十多年从来没有见过自己的弟弟，突然有一天你找上门了，为了什么，因为你撞鬼了，你妈让你去找他帮忙，真是够可以的，还不如假装是个酒鬼跑来借钱呢。Arthur突然坐了下来，从果盘里摸出一个苹果，咔地一声一掰二。他让了让，Orm没有接。Arthur几口啃完自己那半个，玩着剩下的半个，开始说他的故事。

他救了个溺水的女人，是个孕妇，送医院的途中断了气。  
“我给她做了人工呼吸，但是还是没救回来。”  
当天夜里Arthur开始做梦，梦到那个女人抱着孩子，硬要把孩子往他手里塞。  
“我说我不要。”  
“她听不见的。”  
“我在梦里工作、喝酒、干活，哪儿都有她，天天来天天来。低着头，我他妈每天都想让她把头抬起来，幸好没有是吧？”  
Arthur扒着青黑的眼袋给Orm看，后者嫌弃地皱起鼻子，“Atlanna是亚特兰蒂斯最优秀的灵媒。”  
Arthur不说话了，手上的苹果已经开始发锈了。  
“别吞吞吐吐的！”  
“她说找不到。弟弟……”  
“Orm！”  
“Orm，我和爸猜是伤还没有完全好，就是你爸那次……”  
“继续说！”  
“但是妈说不是。我看不见你知道吧？”  
“Vulko说过。”  
“Atlanna，亚特兰蒂斯最优秀的灵媒……这称呼真是赞爆了，但是她说看不见。这是个什么样的操作？是进到我的脑子里吗？”  
“透过你的眼睛。”  
“可我又看不见。”Arthur像跳了带一样重复。  
“因为你是个杂种。”  
Orm抬起下巴，轻轻吐出这个词。

Arthur翻了翻眼皮看了一眼Orm，那半颗苹果都快被摸烂熟了，他抽了张纸巾垫着残骸。Orm呆了呆，这个人，这个莽汉，他又不傻，他听得懂，会生气。Orm有一丝后悔，不该在自己家激怒他。应该在外面。他的眼睛在眉毛下凶狠地眯了起来。  
Arthur一边的眉毛上有一道疤痕，长不出毛发，缺了一整条，他的眼珠是深海蓝的，瞳孔外头有一圈显眼的金边，像是害了什么奇怪眼病。Orm突然收起眼神，他走过去，不打招呼就把Arthur的下巴往上抬。Arthur捏紧差点挥出的拳头，放松下来任由Orm手捧着他的脸观察他，像个眼科大夫一样。他忍不住眨了眨眼睛，他该夸弟弟的眼睛很美吗？但这似乎是吹捧女孩子用的，现在肯定不适用。  
Orm很快放开他，转身退回到原来的距离。Arthur的眼睛没有异状，没有什么影像或者什么东西嵌在里面，只是单纯像是被抽掉了一圈色素。他舔着后槽牙琢磨着。  
“为什么认为我能帮忙？”  
“Orm你是什么？哨兵还是向导？”

Arthur不傻但是到现在为止也没有表现出一丝精明，他直白到接近个孩子，连孩子都比他有心计，不过是仗着自己块头大罢了，Orm心想。他这么问他，就是单纯一个问题，Orm不信他能想到用这个激怒他。Atlanna并不知道自己哪个孩子该是哨兵，哪个又该是向导，亚特兰斯人就像鱼卵，没有孵出长大什么都看不出来，况且他猜Vulko也没有那么快送信。  
“哨兵。”Orm轻轻抓住背后的桌沿。  
“你是哨兵的头儿是吧，你有向导吗？还没有？没个妞儿什么的？妈说，她一个人办不到的，可能一对资质普通的哨兵向导就能行，哨兵有五感，对，她就是这么说的。”  
Orm歪了歪头，他现在从哪儿找一对哨兵向导来？来，见见我同母异父的杂种哥哥，他撞鬼了。Orm想让Arthur带着他的贝壳画从这个房子滚出去，坐上出租车，直接开往机场。但是他是亚特兰蒂斯人，他的职责在这里，驱魔人不放过任何一个徘徊的鬼魂，让它们逍遥快活是一种耻辱。  
“我先看看，今天晚上。”  
Arthur连忙站起身，接过Orm放在桌上的旅馆卡片，他笑着用力抱了抱他，还没有进一步动作，后者忍不住嫌弃地把他推得远一点，这只“锅炉”浑身散着名叫“Arthur毛茸茸大块头”的热气。

Arthur离开了，要是Vulko知道Orm没有亲自送他去估计要拉半天脸。Orm拿着那副贝壳画，在垃圾桶前面想了想，扔了进去了，然后拿着那本小说往书房走。他要查点东西，Atlanna应该是对的，虽然他们说他不是哨兵，但是Orm有敏锐的五感不是吗，他不是就只要五感吗。Orm一边走着，一边假装前厅没有那一地的脏脚印，他现在还不想去管。杂种Arthur，泥球！他冲着走廊骂。


	4. 第三章

3.  
Arthur根本不想整理行李，他在旅馆狭小的洗漱池里洗了胡子、擦了脸，对着镜子修理因为长途飞行而冒出来的胡须。恐怖电影里老那么演，如果你动一动镜子，就会有鬼怪在里面和你对视。但是Arthur完全不担心这个，他看不见，Atlanna说这是一件礼物，也是一件武器，Arthur愿意这么相信。

旅馆的窗帘是蓝绿色的，阳光透过它浸到地板上墙壁里，像在海洋公园里一样。他光着脚走来走去，他见到了自己的弟弟，Arthur可蠢了，他还以为所谓的“弟弟”应该是个抱在怀里的孩子，即使他都在电视上见过他了，却还总以为Orm应该是个胖嘟嘟的金发蓝眼睛的宝宝。  
“他不喜欢我。”  
Arthur一屁股坐到床上，弹簧哀嚎了一下。

Arthur当然早已经过了以为全世界都爱他的年纪。他见到Orm的瞬间觉得基因真是奇妙，他有着Atlanna一样的发色，却像个职业经理人一样把它们全部梳到后面，光洁整齐到几乎让人以为那是顶头盔了。Arthur继承了Atlanna卷曲的长发，它们和他的胡子一样都肆意妄为，仿佛潮湿角落里的蕨类植物。Orm完全不像他的家人、朋友、邻居，他身上有Atlanna的影子，从发色到肤色到虹膜里的那层蓝，和一种无所畏惧的高傲姿态。Arthur很小的时候见过一次，在旧居的后院，他被爸爸抱在怀里，Atlanna的长发在狂风里飞舞，她冲着空气说，“我是亚特兰蒂斯的Atlanna，在我说出你的名字前，滚出我的视线。”然后一整排垃圾桶全部飞了起来，在它们重重落地后，狂风也消失了。（*招魂宇宙设定：说出恶魔的真名可以送它回老家。Atlanna是超级灵媒，可以透过表象看穿魔鬼的伪装）  
可他呢？Arthur是驱魔人的孩子却不懂得驱魔，他什么都看不见。Arthur低头看看自己的手，那么巨大的强壮的，却什么都做不了。他挫败地往后一躺，用手臂遮住了眼睛。

 

Orm到达旅馆的时候已经是傍晚了，他查了资料但没有头绪，如果要追本溯源可能得回到出事的海边，但是Orm不想去他真的不想。他只要想到疯一样的Arthur在浅海里扑腾，火辣的太阳，满脚的沙子，就觉得自己快要活不成了。  
前台说Arthur已经入住没有出去，Orm没他的电话只能亲自上楼去找。他讨厌Arthur，他身上有他所没有的鲜活热情，因为他家庭幸福美满。他像个半野人一样生活在海边，靠救人生活，竟然和亚特兰蒂斯人几乎一样。真是天晓得。

出电梯的时候Orm觉得不对劲。亚特兰蒂斯人的五感不仅限于鬼魂，它们是一种长期在危险环境下生存所锻炼出来的本能，有时候你无法立刻分辨，必须细细体会。这是栋坐落在城市边缘的老楼，此时夕阳从那边过来，透过不甚明亮光洁的窗户照在走廊上，像泼了一桶果汁在地板上一样。  
Orm踏出第一步，他能听到背后的电梯门关闭然后缓缓滑行的声音，除此以外，这里安静得过份。他甚至不用看门牌号，因为从Arthur的房间里传出，或者应该说是流出浓烈冰冷的恐惧，它们从门缝里溢出来了。Orm低头看着脚踏，上面印着的旅店花纹陈旧暗淡，水一样漫溢出来的恐惧差不多是透明的绿色，它们粘胶一样，在快要碰到Orm皮鞋的时候猛地往回一收。  
Orm摸了摸门把手，它现在是凉的，拧不开。他又按了按门铃，门里的声音仿佛在非常非常遥远的地方。他敲了敲，这次他完全听不到自己的敲门声。Orm眯起了眼睛，从衣领里掏出贴身的十字架，摘下来绕在右手手腕上。  
“Arthur？”  
他冲着门说，那种冰冷的不知道是什么的东西在门后猛地一震。Orm毫不犹豫地握紧了门把手，然后拧开了。

 

Orm不觉得自己踏进的是旅馆房间，没有哪家旅馆会把自己的内饰装修成那么暗淡的红色。他低头看了看弥漫在鞋面的雾气，这里是Arthur的梦境。  
Orm缓缓地往前走，他整个五感全部打开了，能嗅到冰冷的苦味，眼见的弥漫着雾气的暗红色，手臂上的汗毛竖了起来顶在衣料上，脚趾冰凉得仿佛踩进了水里。家庭美满幸福一根筋的Arthur Curry的梦竟然是这样的？Orm挑起了眉。  
有一个人影在前面不远处，Orm停了下来，雾气太浓他看不太清，但是他相信这个模糊的人影就是Arthur所说的每天都来梦里找他麻烦的淹死的女人。Orm举起了缠绕着十字架的右手，那个影子迅速溜走了，她不是在躲藏她就是走了，Orm嗅到空气里水一样的苦味褪去了，但是地上的迷雾还在，他还在Arthur的梦境里。Orm走到路的尽头，那里有一扇暗红色的门，没有门把手。这是一扇普通人家的大门，刚刷了油漆的样子。  
“Orm？”  
Orm猛地回过头，雾气的那一头，是一个孩子。他从披散的卷发认出那应该是Arthur，只能是他，那孩子穿了件印着冲浪板的T恤。Orm紧紧握住手里的十字架，鬼魂已经走了，他现在被困在Arthur的梦里了。那个孩子脸朝着他，眼睛上蒙了一块布，像在玩捉迷藏的游戏一样。Orm往前走过去。  
“Orm？”孩子伸出了手，仿佛要摸摸他。  
“你在干什么？”Orm问。  
“Orm？”  
Orm闻到了不详的气味，不是恶魔或者什么别的，冷意从这个孩子身上传出来，他像个冰块一样冒着烟，所有的雾气都来自他。  
“Arthur Curry！”Orm冲着他大喊了一声。

 

红色都褪去了，像瞬间被拉开了窗帘，Orm再一眨眼时那个小孩子已经变成了刚才在他屋子里的Arthur Curry，他正低头看着他，眼神是失焦的，那圈金色像个被打开的洞。  
“Orm？”  
Arthur终于回过了神，他一条腿跪在床垫上，仿佛正要从床上走下来，手正紧紧握着Orm的肩膀，他靠得太近了，再往前面一点点都能碰到Orm的鼻子了。  
Orm伸手一推，Arthur坐回到床垫上，他愣神地看着他，手还维持着刚才的样子。Orm转身看了看门，旅店的门是绿色的，正开着，走廊上传来隔壁住户开门关门的声音。他连忙走过去把门关上，转头时看到满天橙红色的夕阳，他把灯打开，旅店廉价的条纹墙纸在灯光下现出斑驳的陈旧的影子。  
“我好像做了梦？”Arthur自问自答，“我刚才在梦游吗？”  
他颓在床垫里，像个巨型的毛绒玩具，Arthur健壮得可以去参加地下格斗，但是他现在的样子，一个十岁的小女孩都能打他耳光。

Orm悲哀地发现，Arthur完全不知道自己身上发生了什么，他继承了Atlanna的血液却不知道怎么运用他，梦境里的幼小的Arthur还被蒙上了双眼……最让他感觉悲哀的是，Arthur Curry可能真的是哨兵，他能轻易困住Orm，让他陷入他的梦境差点走不出来。这个信息量有点过大了。  
Orm皱着眉看着这个和他有着一半相同血液的高大男人，他现在正迷茫地抬起头，和梦境里那个小孩子的姿势是一样的，唯一的区别就是……  
“Arthur，你为什么会看不见？”Orm他，“那个女人能在你梦里你却看不到她怎么来的？你的母亲是亚特兰蒂斯的Atlanna，你有一半灵媒的血液。你的眼睛天生就是这样？”  
Arthur抓住了Orm的一条手臂，他没有像预料中一样挥开，Arthur皱了皱眉，咧开一个苦笑，“我要是说我什么都不知道呢？”  
“真是个蠢货。”Orm叹口气。  
这样的人竟然会是个哨兵，亚特兰蒂斯到底是造了什么孽。他终于还是忍不住甩开了Arthur的手，沉得像个哑铃。Orm走到窗前打电话，他得把Mera招来帮忙，现在还不需要Vulko。他转头看着Arthur，后者已经站了起来，快渴死了一样喝着水，水瓶在他手里像易拉罐那么小。

“你不能住在这里。”  
Orm不知道Arthur原来就那么危险还是到了这里才变成这样，意志薄弱的人、身体虚弱的人，可能都会被他带进梦里出不来从而陷入昏迷，这个责任他可担待不起。  
“那住哪里？”  
“我家，“Orm咬牙切齿才说出这个词，“Atlanna的东西都在我这里，你不如在路上祈祷，母亲的法器可以让你安眠。”  
“我手机里有她的照片。”  
“那个不管用！”Orm又想骂人了。  
“什么……法器？”Arthur已经背好了包。  
“那个不灵我还有别的，Arthur，”Orm打开了门，突然转过来歪了歪头。  
“什么？”  
“我有一屋子的’好东西’，你胆子大吗？”他像个准备恶作剧的坏学生。  
“别忘了我什么都看不见，亲爱的弟弟。”  
Arthur走到门边，他咧着嘴一脸无所畏惧，好像那个被女鬼纠缠来找人帮忙的不是他一样。Arthur顿了顿，想起了什么。  
“我刚才忘记了，毛利人的见面礼。”  
他抓住Orm一边的肩膀，低下头来。Orm一瞬间觉得自己的五感破表了，Arthur用鼻尖磨了磨他的鼻尖，他的皮肤碰到了他的！  
见他鬼的毛利人！


	5. 第四章

4.  
Orm Marius有一屋子的“好东西”。  
他曾经为此拍过一部短短的纪录片，但是之后取消了播出的计划，总之这段影像的母带现在还在他家，因为电视台不敢放在自己的库房里。Orm准备再过几年，当人类又趋于现世的安稳时，再把它拿出来。

“为什么人类总觉得自己活该过得安稳快活？”  
Orm驾着车，Arthur被塞在后座上，他刚才正在滔滔不绝夸奖这台车子宽大舒适，并且抱怨说刚才差点在出租车里扭断脖子。  
“你也是人类，亚特兰蒂斯人不过是个种族。”Arthur差不多已经摸准了Orm的脾气，他不在乎这么说会不会激怒他。  
“我们不一样。”Orm从后视镜看他一眼。  
“多不一样？你从氪星来吗？”Arthur忍不住笑他。  
“因为你看不到，蠢货，”Orm打着方向盘，他今天说的脏话比往年一整年加起来的都要多，“否则你不会这么说。”  
“你觉得骄傲吗？Orm？”Arthur往后靠，把自己的脸藏进阴影里，路灯的光飞速从他鼻子和眉毛的那个缺口上划过。  
“是的。”  
“驱魔是很危险的工作。”这次不是问句。  
“如果不危险，Atlanna不会选择隐居。”Orm这次没有看他，他总是没有办法当着Arthur提自己的母亲，因为他根本就不曾拥有她，这是很让人难过的事情。  
“我以为是因为那场事故……”  
“Atlanna是亚特兰蒂斯人，她没有办法逃脱她的使命，驱魔是她的工作也是她的生活。她和……我父亲的结合失败引发了那场灾难，她本来也要死去的。”Orm吃了一个红灯，他与后视镜里的Arthur对视了片刻，到现在还时常暗自吃惊于这个长相凶狠的大块头其实是个十分和气的家伙，还不是因为他家庭辛福美满，Orm终于先移开了眼神，“我唯一感谢Thomas Curry的一点就是，他对Atlanna的爱意让她能活下来。一个失去哨兵的向导，Arthur，你根本无法想象，他们的死亡是个痛苦漫长的过程。这大概是身为亚特兰蒂斯人的代价。”  
“她现在过得很好，只是不愿意过多接触那些东西。”  
“我父亲仿佛是她的盔甲，你懂吗，这个世界不是只有人类，我们走在其中，其实熙熙攘攘。”Orm伸手指向眼前空旷的街道，只有寥寥几个行人，Arthur忍不住打了个寒颤，“Atlanna的盔甲死了，虽然她还能战斗，但是你能想象一个失去盔甲的人站在鲜血淋漓的战场上吗？’Atlanna，亚特兰蒂斯最优秀的灵媒’，这句话不是吹捧，她的感应十分敏锐、过份敏锐。”  
“可连她也看不到……”Arthur叹气，“她说她没法透过我看到什么。”  
Orm一个急转弯。  
但他能看到。

 

Orm指给Arthur客房的位置，然后下去到地下室拿Atlanna的法器，说是法器其实是一根树枝，她虽然身为向导但是当年曾经亲手用这根泼了圣水的树枝刺穿了一个强大的灵体，这是让亚特兰蒂斯人多么骄傲的一桩事情啊，他们把这件物品保留下来，派遣资深的驱魔人把它清洗干净注入咒语。Orm相信它至少能让那个女人不再进入Arthur的梦境。  
“或许我只要给他这个就好，至于什么蒙眼的孩子，随他去。”  
Orm这么对自己说，但是他心里知道那样不行，直觉告诉他，Arthur的梦境可能才是真正糟糕的事情。他能看到或许只是因为Atlanna遭受过创伤，所以Orm很着急让Mera过来，他需要验证一些事情。可是见鬼的飓风，Mera起码要被困住两天。

“你还有什么妈妈的好东西？”  
Arthur很高兴地接过树枝，按照Orm的指挥把它摆放在床头。  
“不满足？”  
Orm忍着火，Arthur那副样子好像他们很亲近一样。他都有妈妈了，他只有这个！  
Arthur察觉到自己的失言，摸了摸脖子。  
客房在Orm卧房的斜对面，透过打开的门可以看到里面亮着盏落地灯，一张孤单的阅读椅旁边有一整摞堆起来的书籍。Arthur本想说“你可以来我们家”，但是他选择闭嘴，他和爸爸在的地方，Orm看来是不愿踏足的，他们抢走了他的母亲。Arthur很多次想抱抱他，拍拍他的后背，跟他说Orm你有我们，但是他不敢，Orm浑身冒着刺，眼里的怒火藏都藏不住，他现在最好快点解决问题然后滚得越远越好。Arthur揉了揉脸，感觉到了挫败。  
法器起了作用，当天晚上Arthur睡了一个好觉，而Orm则再次在梦里看到了那个孩子，那只是个梦Orm还分得清，他竟然在梦里觉得难过，想要把他拉过来，把那块布解开。

“妈妈！我在Orm这里住！他说过几天还有个姑娘要来，Nere什么s的女儿，对对，就是这个名字。”  
Orm醒来后就看到Arthur在厨房转悠，赤着脚光着上身露出手臂和肩膀上的毛利纹身，肩上搭着一条擦手巾，一手握着铲子一手举着手机正在和对方视频。  
Orm连忙把自己藏起来，怕不小心进了镜头，他还不知道怎么面对妈妈，即使那只是个影像。Orm愤恨着这是在自己家！他却要偷偷摸摸的！等他拿了报纸再回来时，Arthur已经结束了视频，冲他大声说早安，一边从锅子里往盘子上铲份量惊人的炒蛋。Orm毫不客气地坐下来，Arthur准备了两个餐盘，并且他很会做饭Orm发现，他捅了捅新拌好的牛油果沙拉，然后喂了自己一大勺新鲜炒蛋。Arthur坐下来前大胆地摸了摸Orm的脑袋，浅色的金发没有上发胶，软得像只兔子。Orm嫌弃地撇开了头，他用穿着拖鞋的脚把Arthur的腿往旁边踢一点，浑然没有感觉到这个场景莫名的温馨。

昨天他怎么说来着？“我有一屋子的’好东西’”。Arthur长大了嘴，他应该知道Orm不是说大话的人。得意洋洋的驱魔人一手撑在门框上，他的收藏室不管是谁见了都会露出这种表情，Orm高傲完全是因为他配！  
“这都是什么？”Arthur想进去，Orm戳着他的胸口甚至不让他靠近门廊。  
“战利品。”  
“都是？”Arthur突然庆幸自己看不到，“你把它们都放家里？”  
“那放在哪里？它们早就已经失去了作用。魔鬼才依附在人类身上，但是他们会把物件作为载体，再伺机行动。”  
“怎么驱魔？我只看过一次，妈妈威胁它，你别笑她真的是在威胁它，说要念出它的名字。”  
Orm收起笑容，“这是一种方法，用在一些强大的恶魔身上，Atlanna到底遇到了些什么？”他顿了顿，“更多的是调查，就像侦探，找出异状到底从哪里来。像这种，”他指了指一个破烂娃娃，“拿去教堂烧掉就行，或者让哨兵把它驱散，驱魔的咒语配合上法器。”（*此处应该给安娜贝儿一个特写镜头）  
“可你还在这里挂着十字架。”  
Arthur简直是个多动的孩子，Orm不得不把他的手绑起来。  
“因为它们很容易被再次利用，况且教会的人每月都会过来祈福。”  
“那你为什么把它们放一块儿？”  
“威慑，Arthur，你真是什么都不懂。它们会聊天，它们怕我。”  
Orm轻蔑地回头看了一眼房间，这个房间和这栋房子里的其他都不一样，它寂静无声，像死了很久。Orm眯了眯眼睛，警惕地扫了一眼，关上了门。  
Arthur忍不住赞赏地拍了拍Orm的肩膀，这次没有躲开，他似乎开始享受这个了。

两天后的Orm已经十分着急了，Mera再不来他都不知道该怎么办了。  
Arthur这个疯狂的自来熟大块头，他已经摸清了他的屋子，能熟练使用他的厨房洗衣房车库的工具间，他在书房熬了一个通宵看完了Orm所有的影像资料（现在Orm可后悔自己的自恋了），甚至和一直停在门口的采访车里的Murk搭上了话，再过两天他都能拉着Orm去邻居家串门了！  
现在的Orm和Arthur正坐在餐厅的长桌上，前者正在假装工作（因为Arthur的到来他其实推掉了所有的计划）实则催促终于下了飞机的Mera快点来，而Arthur，在刚才的半小时里已经念叨了三次要请Orm出去喝酒，被他骂了后正百无聊赖研究填字游戏，Orm相信不出一刻钟他手里的铅笔就会飞到他的键盘上。

 

“你竟然认识这样的大美女。”  
Arthur几乎是瞬间博得了Mera的好感，他夸奖她是他见过最美的红发女孩，用一种Orm从来没有听过的花的名字来比喻她，并且还邀请她一起去健身房比试比试，“瞧你的肌肉”，Arthur大声夸奖着，Mera骄傲地咧着嘴。  
“Mera是驱魔向导，把你泡妞的本事都给我收起来！”  
“你是向导，真厉害！我妈妈也是，”Orm大概忘记了自己的房子是怎么失守的，Arthur刚见他时的那副不叫蠢样，他根本聪明得不行，“你的哨兵呢？”  
“本来应该是他。”  
Mera咯咯笑着，她来过Orm这里好几次，每次都像进军营一样。现在她的背包和外套都被挂好了，手上还端着一杯加了冰块的调味果汁，“加了一点点酒精”面前这个穿着背心裤衩赤着脚的卷毛大汉用粗大的手指比划，简直像在度假了。  
“本来？”  
“Vulko保错了媒。”Orm亲自结束这个话题。  
Mera朝他看了一眼，默不作声地吸着果汁，她猜Arthur可能还认为Orm是个哨兵，Mera不认为这么做明智，纸包不住火，被揭穿的滋味可不好受。

空的果汁杯放在桌上，Mera听完了Arthur的故事，她也听闻了Orm对Arthur梦境的造访，但是Orm隐瞒了那个蒙眼的孩子，他说不清为什么，觉得这个现在还不该提。  
“她要给你什么？”Mera问，“那个淹死的女人。”  
“手上的孩子。”Arthur演示了一个抱孩子的动作，他竟然很适合做这个。  
Orm对Mera说，“她看到我就溜了，几乎没有威慑力。她完全可以离开，Arthur并没有用什么困住她，你没有是吧？甚至没说上话。”Orm转头问Arthur，他连忙点点头。  
“但是她花费心思和仅有的能力，一趟趟过来真的只是要给Arthur那个孩子？你看到吗？襁褓里的的确是个孩子？”Mera十分细心，她的能力是侦察。  
“我可不敢接……那个女人，无名氏他们叫她Jane，怀孕4个月，刚刚4个月，大家都很遗憾。”  
“Arthur，那可能不是什么襁褓，你不怀疑吗？”  
“我吓得要死！不怕你笑话，我还没见过鬼，她是头一个。”  
Mera笑了起来，她看了看Orm，后者皱着眉，“是个瘦弱的年轻女人，可能是个离家出走的学生，她穿了件宽大的袍子，可以轻易藏起她的肚子。我没看到她手里有东西。”  
Mera站了起来，“那么我们得再看一看。Arthur，”她突然转过头甩了甩头发，“你喜欢鱼吗？”  
亚特兰蒂斯人都喜欢卖弄，Orm忍不住翻了翻眼睛。


	6. 第五章

5.  
“Arthur，你喜欢鱼吗？”Mera问。

他们围坐在Orm的书房里，拉上了窗帘，只开了一盏很小的灯。这里有一张小小的圆桌，Arthur今天早上还在说它小得像给猫用的，并且怂恿Orm把它搬到阳台上去，“我给你弄个法式阳光早餐！”他说。Orm当时就给拒绝了，没说为什么，Arthur心想这大概是他这个别扭弟弟的又一次发作罢了，现在他知道为什么了。  
Orm拿走圆桌上的那块看起来有点年头的带穗子的桌布，Arthur看了看他，见没有拒绝便低头用手指轻轻触碰桌上的刻痕。这是一件法器，几乎看完Orm所有录像的Arthur瞬间就领悟了，这不是什么普通的圆桌，上面不能放橙汁瓶咖啡杯、不能有融化的黄油黏在刻痕里，它或许甚至不能被曝晒在阳光下——即使到现在Arthur都在分神，他真的很想看看Orm蓬松的金发晒在阳光下的样子。  
“这是通灵板吗？”Arthur问，紧挨着Orm坐下。  
“你懂不少，”Mera夸奖他，“你瞧，普通的通灵板需要一块三角形的小牌子，由它来指向对应的字母。这个没有。”  
“那么牌子呢？”  
“就是我们。”  
Mera收起了笑脸，她瘪了瘪嘴角严肃起来，坐正身子摊开两只手掌。  
Arthur学着Orm的样子拉着她，他们在圆桌边上牵起手，手臂的线条连成一个三角形。  
“Arthur，这是一个不用非得你睡着才能进入‘那个地方’的方法。我不能保证我也能进去，或许只有Orm可以。如果我没能赶上，你要记住它们。”  
Mera调皮地歪了歪头，从她鲜艳的红色头发里，飘出几根发丝，Arthur眨了眨眼，那个不是头发他看错了，是几丝红色的光线，就像激光笔射出的那样，它们首尾连接起来，中间的空隙也随即填上了颜色，然后，动了动。  
“你喜欢鱼吗？”Mera问他。  
“天呐⋯⋯是的我想我喜欢。”  
几尾形态接近鱼的奇妙红色光线脱离了Mera的头发，绕着Arthur游了两圈，他乐呵呵地看着它们。  
“你的是什么，Orm？来吧别卖关子，亚特兰蒂斯人都应该有吧，这个叫什么？”  
“精神体。你会知道的，”Orm紧了紧抓着他们的手，提醒这两个别玩儿了，“集中精神，Mera会打开‘门’，这恐怕是你这个睁眼瞎唯一能‘看到’的办法，别搞砸了。”

“打开”几乎是瞬间的事情，Arthur的头垂了下来，像被打昏过去了一样，下巴磕在自己的胸口上，周围暗了下来，灯泡似乎老化了，灯丝在挣扎。  
Orm垂着眼皮看着不知道哪里，他的五感打开了，他摸到Arthur手指上粗糙的茧，闻到他做饭摘过香草后没有洗干净的香气，还有Mera的洗发水，他一动不动，脑后的头发轻轻地不着痕迹地飘了几根起来，仿佛海葵探出的触角。Mera则紧紧闭着眼睛，鱼就是她。

Arthur突然猛地抬起头，茫然地看了看周围，又看了看自己。好家伙⋯⋯他现在想给爸爸打个电话，他是透明的了！不过好像在慢慢变得不那么透明？他转头看了看“自己”垂着脑袋死牛一样的怪样子，求救地看向了盯着桌子发呆的Orm。  
“别看我，看看你的周围。别打扰Mera，她的鱼在，她就在。”Orm往他那边稍稍横了一眼。  
像是在个冷冻柜里，或者那种新兴的冰吧，Arthur去过一次，整个房子就是用冰块搭起来的，喝酒的杯子也是一整块冰。书房的地板上冒着雾气，快要到椅子腿那么高，原本的装饰啊家具啊全部退到雾气里。Arthur东张西望了一会儿，灯突然闪了闪，Orm紧闭了一下眼睛，又睁开。  
那个灯大概是坏了，Arthur心里乱七八糟地想着，它一闪一闪的，像有只调皮的手在反复按动开关。一下，又一下。他的眼角撇到一丝异样，转头看过去。

Orm握着已经被招了魂的Arthur的手，凉飕飕的出了汗，他顺着他的方向往那头看。  
门打开了。  
Orm知道那里不该是门，但它现在是。灯光一暗，他眨了眨眼适应，有个穿着白袍的女人站在阴影里，灯光一亮，她不见了。Orm听到轻微的咯咯声，Arthur紧紧咬着牙齿，他在发抖，大块头Arthur Curry太阳穴上都冒了汗，Orm连忙紧了紧握住他的手。又一暗，女人就在那里，她变大了一点，Orm随即纠正自己，她是靠近了。灯亮了，那女人又不见了。  
Arthur猛地站了起来，桌椅被他推得大声咯吱了一下。他把Orm的手从“自己”的手上拽出来，拉住他的手腕，下一刻他做了件Orm想破头皮都想不到的事情，他把Orm挡到了身后，往前踏出一步拦在了前面。  
灯灭了，她又近了一步。Orm连忙推了把Arthur，这蠢货他在搞什么，他举起自己的右手，那枚贴身的十字架现在被他夹在两根手指中间。女人停住了脚步。灯还在一闪一灭，他们都注意到，房间变成了暗红色。  
现在该怎么说来着？欢迎来到Arthur的恐怖梦境？

“你弱得都不用我做什么，”Orm说了一句，Arthur转头向Mera坐的位置，哪里还有桌椅板凳，“所以你要干嘛？缠着他干嘛？”Orm对着那个女人说。  
她摇了摇头，Arthur惊讶地发现她竟然还会做第二个动作。  
“她手上那个是什么？”他偷偷对着Orm那边说。  
“跟她走。”  
“跟着⋯⋯她？”  
“鱼在你肩膀上，Arthur，”Orm竟然笑了笑，Arthur转头看到Mera的红鱼在他肩膀上摇了摇鳍，“跟她走。我在你身边。”  
Arthur太紧张了，他听了Orm的话，一步一随地跟着那个死去的女人，眼睛一直盯着她手里抱着的那个襁褓。如果他放松一些，如果他敢抬抬头，就会发现，在这个诡异的冒着白色雾气的红色世界里，在他们的头顶上方不远处，有一头巨大的灰青色的鲨鱼，悠闲地游着，那是Orm的精神体。

Arthur自问是个乐观开朗的人，如果这是他的梦，不该那么阴郁。他们慢慢地穿过一条又一条走廊，Arthur奇怪地看着走廊两边墙上贴着的那些照片，他哪个都不认识。然后那个女人突然在某一张旁边停了停，她微微往后转了转头，再继续往前走。Arthur他们走到她刚才停顿的地方，那是张照得很漂亮的相片，一个扎着马尾的女孩儿抱着一只黑白花纹的狗，在阳光下藏在草叶的缝隙里开心地笑着。Arthur皱着眉，Orm没有催他，那个女人也没有，她走得很慢，慢到似乎在给他们时间回想。  
“是你。Jane，那个女孩是你。”Arthur转过头，他的声音在走廊里形成了共鸣，一层一层地，像个巨大的肥皂泡一样往前传递，啵地一声破裂在女人的耳边。  
她停了下来，转过身，抬起了头。  
Arthur做好思想准备了，他准备看到张可怕的脸孔，但是并不，她和照片上几乎一样，瘦弱一些，憔悴一些。Arthur想起来了，一个个名字渐渐地从记忆的深处冒了出来，那些照片，他们叫做John、Jack、Laura、Jane⋯⋯或者你也可以叫他们“无名氏”。  
“他们都是我没有能救起来的人，”Arthur看着Jane，他在说给Orm听，“溺水的，自杀的，冲浪时突发心脏病的。”  
这不是梦境，不是什么进入地狱的通道，这里是Arthur的宫殿，由他的记忆和思维组成的宫殿，是他的地盘。  
Arthur忍不住想，其他那些记忆去哪里了，大概在别的大厅，只有这条是这个死去的女人要带他去看的。她竟然要带他去看自己的记忆？

那个女人站住了没有再走动，Arthur和Orm慢慢走上前去，停在他们认为还算安全的距离。  
“她不能说话，什么东西在阻止她，这种普通人类的灵魂维持不了很久，她在用这种方法引导你。”Orm说，说给他们两个听，“可惜你太笨。”  
女人举起了手里的东西，一个襁褓，Arthur犹豫了片刻才伸出手接过它。他看了看身边的Orm，小心地抓起盖在上面的布，把它掀开。

“Arthur Curry，4岁，摄于新家”  
是张刻着花边的相片，Arthur把它转过来，4岁的他，一头爆炸一样的卷毛——遗传自他的父亲，咧着嘴笑着，下巴上亮晶晶地挂了口水，Orm凑过来一起看。Arthur拿走了相片，下面还有一把钥匙，很普通的，那种廉价屋的大门钥匙，他把它拿了起来。襁褓落了地，消失不见了。

“你做完了？”Orm抬起头对着那个女人说，“你该走了。”  
Arthur连忙盯着他，什么叫她该走了？他瞬间又明白了，转头看向那个女人。Arthur长相凶狠、不和气，他要是不笑看着挺吓人，但是他现在遗憾地怜悯地看着这个女人，Jane，不管她叫什么，她没能活下来他很抱歉。  
女人点点头，然后好像害怕一样往走廊的深处看了看，这才从他们身边走开。Arthur知道她不会再出现了。

“我上次来这里的时候，”Orm拿过Arthur手上的钥匙，“走廊尽头有一扇红色的门。”  
他把钥匙握紧在手心里。抬起头对着Arthur，突然咧了咧嘴，露出一个笑容来，“但我们下次再来。Mera！”

猛地一下，好像汽车追尾一样，Arthur醒了过来。他们还围着小桌坐着，Mera睁开眼扭了扭脖子，Orm好像什么都没有发生过一样，反而往后靠到椅背上。  
“我得去喝一杯，”Arthur皱着眉，他难受地捂着胃，好像连续坐了十次过山车，“我真的，得去喝一杯。”


	7. 第六章

6.  
“我现在还有点想吐⋯⋯”  
Arthur干掉一杯啤酒，朝着酒保比比手指头得到一杯冰块，他丢了一颗到嘴里，咔嚓咔嚓地嚼着，旁边人听着牙根都酸。Mera用力拍了拍他的背，于是Arthur开始哐哐地用脑袋磕吧台的桌板，Orm不说话，完全无视周围人的眼神。  
酒保拉着脸看着他们三个：整个酒吧就属这个长毛的块头最大胳膊最粗，旁边的金发小哥看起来也挺厉害还有点眼熟，红发的妹子，嗯，长成这样的美女一定不好惹。

Orm喝完杯子里剩下的一点酒，朝着酒保比划又加上一指，从Arthur的杯子里挑冰块，往自己的杯子里扔，一直堆到杯口，然后就盯着里头那点点熔岩一样的琥珀色液体发呆。Mera默不作声，她的鱼围观了一切，她看到Orm收起了那枚钥匙，她以为他会把它放去那个收藏室好好保管，但是Orm只是把它放进口袋里。整个事情有点不大对劲，不是Arthur的问题，Mera喝了口酒。  
通灵板并不能暴力地打开什么“门”，它更像是在敲门。除了Vulko的手杖Mera还没见过什么可以粗暴打开另一个世界的物件，包括打开另一个人的思维宫殿，你不能硬生生的把一个人的精神和他的肉体剥离。包括Mera的鱼，她也只能让人短暂失去意识才能把鱼放进去。  
Arthur真的是哨兵吗？Mera想。父亲说，Atlanna的后代绝对不可能只有向导——Orm是向导这件事可没瞒住Nereus。她可是清楚看见了Arthur把Orm拉开那一幕，他可能不知道，他强行拉开Orm的那个动作有多让她惊讶，Orm的实体还好端端坐在那里，并且完全没有受伤的样子。  
Mera把酒喝光，用垫板盖住杯口。像Orm这种能力的亚特兰蒂斯人，就算他父亲那样的哨兵也做不到把他毫发无损地精神剥离……Mera高高挑起眉毛，这场戏有的看了。她希望这两人别走他们父母的老路，亚特兰蒂斯人够惨的了，请给个好结局。

Arthur还在撞头和嘟嘟囔囔，Orm听烦了，问酒保要了一大袋冰块，也不包点什么，隔着塑料袋就压在Arthur的后脑勺上。他“嗷”地一声，猛地趴在桌上不动了，然后冲着酒保比比手指头，再来一杯。  
过了一会儿Arthur才终于清醒点，他把冰袋扔到一边，揉着眼睛和脖子，十分艰难地问道，“每次都这样？”  
“你瞧，”Mera凑过去小声说，“灵魂出窍不是听起来那么容易的事情吧。”  
Arthur冲她比了比大拇指。  
“我先回去，下次再约。”  
Mera站起来，Arthur表示他请。

 

夜一点都不凉，Orm被迫坐在停车场边的旧轮胎山上，Arthur说要去买点喝的，他猜他该是去吐了。  
灵魂出窍，也算是种说法，精神被抽离，哪怕只是一部分，普通人也多半经受不了。所以魔鬼们就爱附身在体弱的人身上：怀孕的女人、孩子、老人、病人……他以前在访谈里说过，如果发生毫无缘由的呕吐、抽搐、剧烈头痛，不如在去医院的路上，顺道去一下教堂。  
仪式结束后Mera就没怎么说话，除了Arthur被头痛困扰大虫子一样在座位上扭来扭去，他们三个几乎就是默默无言坐着喝酒罢了。他猜Mera看出点什么，她很聪明，这也是Orm一直倾向与她结合的原因。向导和哨兵不只是伴侣，他们得是背靠背的战士。  
Orm长叹一口气，抬起头看了看，今天天气很好，天空是很深的蓝色，星星们也都在。  
街对面便利店旁边的小门开了，Arthur晃着脑袋出来了，然后很快把准备进去的男人拉开，再一次冲了进去。  
最开始闯入Arthur噩梦那次或许算一个意外，但是刚才⋯⋯他把Orm从自己的躯体上拉开了。Orm低头看了看手和膝盖，好像在确认自己是不是隐形的。Arthur带他进去了，他自己还只是个影子就能带他进去了，Orm突然挺生气，然后又很挫败，他不想当个弱者。  
真的怎么都看不出来，他是个哨兵。Orm摇摇头，母亲，你真偏心。

Arthur回来了，一屁股坐在Orm身边，他递给Orm一瓶冰冻汽水，扭开了自己的，灌了一大口，然后把手肘架在膝盖上，冲着自己的脚趾叹了一大口气。Orm把汽水放到一边，怎么？又到了谈心的时候了？他厌烦地皱起眉，但是没有表示出来。  
“钥匙呢？”  
“我来保管。”  
“我’房间’的钥匙你来保管？”Arthur冲着他怪笑但是并不反对。  
“Orm，我想了想，刚才不大对劲。”Arthur喝掉半瓶才说，“我不是说那个门，也不是说那个女人，那些照片什么的不用去管它。我是说你。”  
Orm却盯着路面发起了呆。  
Arthur有点紧张地问他，“我是不是不该拉你？你有没有受伤？我是说，我刚才想把内脏全部吐出来洗干净再塞回去。”  
Orm用力推了他一把表示恶心。  
“是不是因为你是哨兵才能那么厉害？”Arthur继续问，他紧紧抓着汽水瓶子，希望听到一个好消息。  
“不是。”  
“我没拿什么东西，我发誓我空着手，你屋子里的小东西我什么都没带着。要死了，我把一个哨兵拉着去见鬼了……真的要死了……”Arthur胡乱揉着自己的头发。  
“我说的不是，”Orm直起身，他拿起汽水，撸了撸结在外头的水珠，“是指，“我不是哨兵”。你才是。”  
“什么？”  
“我一直以为自己是，但是我不是。Arthur Curry，你是哨兵，所以你才能把我整个精神体拉进你的脑子里。”  
“可你说你是……”  
“我骗你的。”  
Orm仰脖开始喝他的，他喝得很猛，喉结一阵一阵地上下滑动。


	8. 第七章

7.  
Arthur这一觉睡得稀里糊涂的，醒过来已经快中午了。  
“我说那个什么出窍是不是会缩短寿命？”他一边套上衣服一边往外走，抱怨着，“像跑了两趟铁人三项，我操，我的背……”  
Orm正准备出门的样子，背着包手里还拿着两个，小指头上挂着车钥匙。  
“Orm？”Arthur愣愣看着他。  
糟了，他不要他了！他瞬间冒出这个念头。  
昨天Orm说完他是向导后，他们就默默地回了家。Orm开了门，请他先进，从第一次见面Orm就从来没有那么客气过。Arthur不知道该说什么，他嘟囔着头痛，不敢看他，甚至不敢说晚安。

“有个讲座。”  
Orm也愣住了，他同样也不知道怎么面对Arthur。他欺骗了他，他知道招魂多半得让他现原形的但是他还是欺骗了他。Orm本来想的是，反正他根本不在乎Arthur怎么想他怎么看他，骗他又怎么了？可是Orm一晚上没有睡好，汽水让他老打嗝，他以为醒来时Arthur早就走了，反正女鬼的事情都解决了他为什么不走？他甚至回去路上都把钥匙还给他了。为什么要面对一个神神叨叨满口谎话只有一半相同血缘并且三十多年了才第一次见面的弟弟？  
他不喜欢他，他也不！这样才对……  
结果他做好了思想准备看到的就是Arthur这样一副邋里邋遢刚睡醒的傻样？  
“什么讲座？”Arthur问。  
“关于，呃……驱魔。”  
“我也要去！”  
“你去干嘛？”Orm被他闹的都快忘记昨晚的尴尬了。  
“那我在家里干嘛，发霉？等我五分钟，不，两分钟！”Arthur转头冲进了厕所，“你路上能经过下麦当劳吗？”他把头探出来说了句，又缩了回去。  
于是今天的听课席上多了一位扎着丸子头的大胡子，而且Orm的手边现在还多了一杯已经变温的可乐。情侣价，两杯75折。

 

“所以我们派了人和神父一起去了那栋房子，”Orm让Murk关掉视频，背后的幕布慢慢升起来露出后面绿色的黑板，“进行了一次驱魔。”  
他抬头看向观众席，灯也一排排地亮起来。Orm的讲座一直很受欢迎，就算他不再上电视了依旧风采不减，很多人慕名而来，粉丝、鬼神论拥护者、好奇的人、以及饱受困扰的人。你从讲台往下看，一张张面孔，都以为自己把自己藏得很好，其实看得一清二楚。  
“恶灵从那栋房子消失了，”Orm转头把激光笔扔回桌子，拿起可乐喝了一口，忍不住皱眉，“那么，还有什么问题吗？”  
很多手举起来，Arthur也举起手，Orm挑了他旁边的一个。  
“你到底是什么人？”那是个满脸粉刺的年轻人，刚才放录像时Arthur看到他在黑暗里不停地在本子上盲写——  
Orm的讲座是要没收手机的，估计是个网红什么的，神鬼故事从来都不落伍，“我的意思是说，别人怎么称呼你，你们？”  
他似乎第一次知道Orm。  
“嗯……驱魔人、神鬼研究者、猎魔人、灵异专家，”Orm手撑着讲台笑了下，“怪胎。”  
坐席上的人都笑起来。Orm绝对算得上英俊倜傥，他那么自信又侃侃而谈的样子，很难不讨人喜欢，Arthur很得意。  
“不过，我更愿意被称作是，亚特兰斯人。”  
Orm抬起下巴，他没有看那个提问者，你不知道他在看哪里，他就像个古典雕像或者类似什么的。Arthur知道，他在看他的先祖，他们饱受磨难、身背重任的先祖们。  
（*以上片段来自招魂1）

“就是那个娃娃？”Arthur帮着Murk把器材装回车上，刚才录像里的主角有点眼熟。  
“对的，那可算是个挺大的新闻。”Murk谢谢他，Orm被听讲的人包围着，他一个人要收拾很久。  
“你不会以后也会上台吧？”他问，Orm的房子里住进一个陌生人，虽然他只是一个助手加护卫，这事情Orm不提他也得三缄其口，但还是忍不住问。  
“我上去干嘛？别闹了。”Arthur笑起来。  
“那你也是亚特兰蒂斯人吗？我是Murk！很遗憾还没有觉醒……你呢？是向导还是哨兵？不会有那么大块头的向导吧？”Murk感叹。  
“呃……”Arthur不知道怎么回答，他不清楚Orm是怎么向别人介绍他的，“Orm怎么跟你说我来着？”  
Murk露出了奇怪的笑容，他偷偷朝被人群包围的Orm那边看了一眼，“野人。”  
Arthur呲了呲牙，配合地露出野人的笑容。  
Orm突破重围过来了，Murk赶快开着他的采访车先溜了。  
“你们在聊什么？”  
“猩球崛起。”  
Orm皱着眉头用看蠢货的眼神看着他。阳光浓烈，照得Arthur的头发和眉毛都在发光，他乐天得惊人，Orm以前从来没有遇到过这样的人。  
“你刚才举手要问什么？”他耐着性子。  
“附近有烤肉店吗？我们去哪里吃晚饭？”  
Orm要用手提箱砸他了。  
“好了好了！我想问你，有没有遇到过危险的事情，危及性命那种？”  
“当然，”Orm像是在回忆，“但那是个挺长的故事。”  
“我愿意听。”  
“讲座时间可不够。”  
“你可以单独讲给我听啊！”  
“我不。”  
“什么？”Arthur一脸没明白。  
“我说我不，Arthur。接着箱子，跟着我，别乱看女孩子！”

他们回去的路上遇上堵车，当然了，驱魔师也对堵车没办法。Arthur问他们有人被鬼上身快要死了却堵在半路上怎么办？Orm说他们又不是超级英雄，只能堵着，一般会安排临近教堂的人先去。  
“要是离得近，就得下车跑了。”Orm让Arthur来开车，他非要闹着听音乐所以就让他开。  
“你最远跑了多久？”  
“三十分钟？大概吧，全速狂奔！”Orm露出牙齿笑起来，似乎是个有趣的回忆，“跑得怒火冲天，贴身没带什么东西，直接一瓶圣水砸破了当事人的脑袋。”  
“天呐，”Arthur大笑起来，“那个恶魔呢？”  
“当事人头都破了你说呢，Vulko一直说要给低等的鬼机会，”Arthur调完了电台，整台车子都在震，Orm用脚踢他，要聋了，“不要惹怒驱魔师。”  
Arthur突然就凑了过去，Orm不由得紧贴在靠背上。Arthur手一松，那枚钥匙掉在Orm的手里，对的就是那把钥匙。然后不管他还在发愣的样子，把钥匙塞进了Orm的衬衣口袋。Arthur坐回去，伸手拍了拍Orm的胸口，不过第二下就被他挡了回来。

事情暂时就这样了结了，昨天晚上的事情似乎被快进了。  
他们没有闹不愉快甚至没有芥蒂，Arthur根本不在乎Orm是什么，什么哨兵也好向导也好，他就算跟他说他是个变性人他喜欢男人都没关系，Arthur待在Orm身边觉得很放心，愿意陪他做任何事情，也愿意把他的“门”的钥匙交给他。当然了，Orm撒谎他是有点生气的，可是Arthur看过亚特兰蒂斯的书和纪录片，他知道像他这样的强者必定会介意自己的身份，古籍都说了只有哨兵才是真正的战士，搞得好像向导挺没价值一样……Arthur对这个有点嗤之以鼻。  
外头堵成了一锅粥，Arthur跟着音乐的节拍轻轻叩着方向盘，Orm则一边低声跟着哼一边飞快地翻着手上的书。就像爸妈们在一起那样，Arthur心想，那么自然舒适。


	9. 第八章

8.  
门，一直是通灵界的组成元素之一，它可以是任何东西，一扇真的门一面墙一块镜子甚至是一块地砖一页书。世界与世界之间存在着无数微弱的结合点，两种力量都在拉扯，有点像耳朵里的鼓膜，一旦压力失去平衡就会产生损伤。Orm有时候觉得，亚特兰蒂斯的祖先或许是个泥瓦匠，他能找到和发现这些裂口，修复它，最终发展成现在的规模，不但要修复还要把不小心漏到这个世界的杂碎，给丢回去。Arthur的“门”，Orm认为可能通往思维宫殿的更深处，他只是不明白为什么那个女人临走前会那么害怕。Orm把钥匙和他的十字架挂在一起，贴身收好，冰凉的钥匙碰到皮肤，让他畏缩了一下。  
他本能地想打开，又害怕去看门背后，就像一个脆弱的孩子，整夜整夜地对着壁橱门辗转反侧。

Arthur很早就去睡了，他说明天有几个以前一起冲浪的朋友要来，要很早起来然后出去两天。  
Orm求之不得。  
这种求之不得，和一开始不一样。一开始Orm觉得Arthur就是块沾上手的湿泥巴，让他恶心又烦恼，巴不得早点甩掉。但是现在⋯⋯Orm得承认他并不讨厌Arthur这个人，他脾气好人也有趣，或许他们有机会做朋友——甚至兄弟？但是他更加想和他保持距离，最好Arthur能主动搬走！Orm深深叹了口气，这口气一直飘到天花板上，然后再落下来，盖到他的脸上。

他真的，很不甘心。

Orm无法想象，有一天，那些拥护他的人会全部站到Arthur的身后去，为什么，仅仅因为他不是哨兵？即使他看起来完全就像个哨兵？谁他妈定下的规矩！他不够强大吗？那么比试一场看看，单看力气他不是Arthur的对手，拼技巧不一定会输。Orm真的很厌恶狗屁的天赋神权，连带着厌恶起Arthur的身份，甚至有点点责怪Atlanna。  
Arthur会什么？他能驱魔吗？这个毛熊根本就是个睁眼瞎！他能带领亚特兰蒂斯人壮大吗？Orm觉得在Arthur的手上，亚特兰蒂斯人分分钟成为贴心好邻居，然后随着岁月的流逝，被彻底遗忘，驱魔种族与普通人杂交，很快就不会再有哨兵和向导出生，当所有的驱魔人都衰老死去，而下一次灾难再降临时⋯⋯Arthur Curry必将毁灭地球。  
Orm把书抛到一边，他似乎越想越离谱了。他揉了揉太阳穴，眼睛发酸。

 

Arthur定了4点的闹钟，他记得冰箱里还有昨天打包的晚饭。他偷偷摸摸地在厨房和卧室间搬运行李，差不多是来时那个大包的干瘪版，会给Orm带纪念品的，跳草裙舞的塑料小人什么的。他一直担心自己砸了什么东西，终于，一颗苹果从一堆东西里掉了下来，Arthur 着急用脚去够，苹果咕噜咕噜地，碰到了门框，停住了。  
晨光已经照进了房间，虽然很弱，Arthur没有开灯。那扇门通往地下室，通往Orm的“恐怖纪念品收藏室”——Arthur是这么称呼它的。现在那扇门开了一条缝，苹果卡在那个缺口上。  
他犹豫了一会儿，虽然这是驱魔师的屋子，但是毕竟那里放的那些东西都来历不凡。Arthur把东西放下，捡起苹果放进裤兜里，用手指轻轻推了推门，把门缝推得更大一些。有音乐声从下面传上来，lzzy的歌声在地下室回荡，勉强的几个音符飘了上来。  
Arthur咳嗽了一声，“Orm？”  
“我在下面。”

收藏室的后面还有一块比较大的空地，Orm堆了些没有组装好的架子在那里，为将来的藏品做准备，他的声音从那里传来，音乐声也是。Arthur赤着脚下去的，脚趾在冰凉的木头地板上留下一个又一个转瞬即逝的湿印子。他为自己的紧张感到害臊，他为什么会有点害怕呢？  
“我总觉得它们在看我。”他走过藏品架时说，妄图缓和一下气氛。  
“它们或许就在看你，Arthur，”Orm轻轻地说，他藏在一块很大的木板后面，“但什么都做不了，恨得牙痒痒。”  
“哦吼，我好害怕。”Arthur走到那块板子前，回头看了看，他仿佛穿过了一个地雷区，“你在干嘛？你睡过没？”  
“大概1个小时？或者2个。”  
“Orm？”  
Arthur往前走几步，Orm的头发甚至还是整齐的，他可能都没有碰过枕头。Arthur偷偷摸摸地移到木板边缘，斜眼去看，“你在干嘛？”  
“画画。”  
Orm把画笔丢到旁边的桌上，拿过一块布擦着手上的颜料，他眼睛下面的泪沟这样看起来很深。  
“你会画画？你还会什么？”  
Orm用蓝色和黑色涂满了整块画布，绿色和白色被轻巧地混在其中，涂成水流的样子，画面正中是个侧着身子双手祈祷的新娘，Arthur之所以认为她是新娘，是因为Orm留出许多空白的地方，它们组成了婚纱和头纱。  
“祈祷的新娘？说实话，就算是用我这种外行人的眼光，你顶多是会画画，这可和艺术不沾边。”  
“谁跟你说我要搞艺术了？”  
音乐声咔地一下停了，桌上有一台CD机，正在唰唰地转完最后几圈，最后咯地一声停下来。Arthur觉得自己有超过10年没见过这种古董玩意儿了，他猜这房间的墙壁动过手脚，不通网络信号。  
“我等会儿就得走。”  
“我很久没做梦了，”Orm推开画笔和CD机，桌上有一包拆开的烟，他用指甲勾出一根，低着头点着了，“我又梦到她了。”  
“她是谁？”  
Orm只是抽烟。  
Arthur其实想问你怎么抽烟来着，他来了好几天了，第一次见Orm抽烟。他可能抽得不多，Orm从没闻到烟味，也从来没有见过家里有烟灰缸。  
“你画的这个，”Arthur比划了下，Orm眯着眼睛冲着他喷了口烟，等他说完，“是水？”  
“是海。不是祈祷，Arthur，是溺毙。”  
Orm说完深深地吸了口烟，是老烟枪才会的吸法，两颊深深地陷下去，眉毛皱了起来盖在眼皮上。  
“这个是……”Arthur凑近看了看，“我还以为是飘带什么的……”  
“是绳索。”  
“Orm你遇到什么事儿了？”  
“没有。我只是很久不做梦了。”  
“老实说我虽然什么都不懂，但是电视上这样演的话，肯定是发生过什么。”  
Arthur的手表在震动，闹钟提醒他该走了。  
“你当然什么都不懂，你是个哨兵可你一来看不见二来脑子笨。”Orm尖刻地说，烟雾缭绕的。  
“Orm你还好吗？”  
“我挺好。你要是干这行，你也会变成这样。Arthur，亚特兰蒂斯的哨兵？你是不是以为亚特兰蒂斯人只要每天打扮成个老师的样子去上上课，或者穿成波西米亚人一样到别人梦里走一圈解个谜就够了？”  
“我没这么想。”  
“你撒谎。你不自在时眼睛就一眨不眨盯着人，Atlanna没有告诉过你？”  
Orm把烟头按进颜料盘里，那里还剩下一大块黑色。  
“你对亚特兰蒂斯人怎么看？”他继续问，听着像闲聊，在Arthur耳朵里简直咄咄逼人。  
“我只认识你、Mera和Murk。”  
“你觉得我们在这个世界上应该是什么定位？Arthur？如果人分成几等，当然了，人本来就分了等级，只是我们闭口不谈。你觉得亚特兰蒂斯人在哪一档？”  
“我想，大概是和牧师一样？”  
“牧师？他们不过是清扫灰尘的低级仆人。”  
“Orm？你怎么了？你想说什么？”Arthur简直以为昨天是做梦了。  
“我想你该走了，你的闹钟震了第二次了。”

Arthur转过身，脚跟在木地板上咯吱一声，他又转过头，“Orm，我以为我们能……我的意思是说我觉得我们挺合得来的。”  
“你很有趣，Arthur，我们应该在酒吧里认识，说不定退休后还在那里一起掷飞镖。但是你是亚特兰蒂斯人……你该怪谁呢？”  
“我知道你没和Murk说过我是谁，Mera很聪明她不会搞砸的，你就当我不是，不就成了？”  
“Arthur你真天真……哨兵，你终究会觉醒的，Atlanna不会生出个草包来。”  
“你觉得我会对你不利？”  
“我是向导，Arthur，我还没有资格这么以为。你瞧，就和昨天一样，这辆车是我的，但是最后还是会让你来开。”  
Orm开始抽第二根烟。  
Arthur一直小心翼翼地维系着他们之间脆弱的，只有一线可见的兄弟情谊，如果有机会，他会像个忙碌的蜘蛛一样，把这根线织粗加固，然后最终给Orm一个家——他一直觉得有亏欠。他以为他们之间好歹还没有争吵，却没发现他和Orm其实根本就站在两个不同纬度的平台上，远远看过去似乎离得很近，实际上连碰都碰不到。  
“如果不是因为你的噩梦……”  
“或许你可以再做几天一家团圆的美梦。我知道你在想什么，Arthur，你的讨好让我很紧张。我努力了，但是剧本太糟了。”  
“我得出去两天。”  
“你的闹钟响第三次了。”  
“等我回来。”Arthur咬着牙飞快地回答他。  
“你最好仔细考虑，那扇门，那枚钥匙，还有你即将觉醒的能力。Arthur，驱魔很像毒瘾，你尝了第一口就放不下了。如果你都不要，不能反悔哦，我会热情地把你送到机场，和你拥抱道别，”Orm在烟雾里笑了一下，露出白白的牙齿，“像个当弟弟的样子。”  
“我并不想当亚特兰蒂斯人。”Arthur干涩地回答他。  
“哦Arthur，这几天下来我都差点以为你是个小天使了，”Orm在烟雾里笑起来，他吹口气把烟吹散，“等你回来，我们把’门’打开，到时候你再说你要不要当亚特兰蒂斯人。你要开我的车去机场吗？”他最后问。  
Arthur背对着Orm，咬了咬牙。  
他最后是打车去的，Arthur和朋友们互相拍肩膀的时候心想，幸亏他们之间还不需要什么剧本。他这算是搞砸了吧？他很苦涩地琢磨。

Orm把烟蒂挑走，重新把颜料调开，那点黑色是用来给婚纱上色的。Arthur全部说错了，不是什么“祈祷的新娘”，是“溺毙的寡妇”，不是婚纱，是丧服。Orm垂着眉毛把白色涂黑，他现在很想念昨天的那杯可乐。


	10. 第九章

9.  
Orm在地下室一直待到傍晚，抽了半盒烟，终于把画给画完了。他不觉得累，但也没觉得更好过些，噩梦不常常来，和他的日常工作比起来，这甚至都谈不上是个骚扰。它只是提醒了Orm，提醒了他的身份、Arthur的身份，像一只吃龙虾用的小钩子，把Orm的嫉妒和对权利的欲望勾了上来。  
他坐在脚凳上仰着头观察，Arthur说的没错，谈不上是个艺术品，在Orm看来这甚至谈不上是一副合格的作品。笔触凌乱，幼稚且粗糙，看起来绘画者只是着急把图像表达出来，根本没在意哪怕是一丁点儿美感，海水部分的颜料层层叠叠，以至于看起来倒像是堵墙。  
Orm渴极了，也饿急了。他猜Arthur已经和朋友们汇合了，现在正在开往海边的车子上，后面装满了啤酒，开开心心吵吵闹闹去度假。度假？Orm不记得自己度过假，他的日历本上从来没有哪个日子被用彩笔特意圈出来。先生们女士们，恶魔不放假。它们过圣诞节吗？Orm忍不住嘲讽地想，它们会坐在那个异教徒的红帽子老头膝盖上许愿吗？  
【圣诞老人，我会做个好恶魔，我想要双新靴子。】  
Orm翻出几枚钉子和一卷绳子，这片空地的墙正好适合挂画，再过几年，古怪的经历再多一些，这里又要满了。他退后几步，灯光很不配合，那幅画一半淹没在阴影里。背后是藏品架，上面摆满了各种看起来正常的或者不正常的物件，吓人的、恐怖的、诡异的。Arthur走过来时的表情他看见了，所有走过这个通道的人，表情都好不到哪里去，Orm乐意欣赏。不过现在，背后的那丝凉意根本无足挂齿。Orm的心思全在画上，他上前一步调整一下角度，画板的一角有点往下坠，然后转头回楼上。他得去找点东西吃，不能把自己耗在这里，不能耗在过去。

门被上了锁，咯哒一声。灯还是亮着，这里的灯总是亮着，装修的时候在天花板上面埋满了灯管，即使现在开着的全部爆掉还有一大堆等着亮起来，备用电源一个在门外一个在地下室的另一头。Arthur没料错，这里的墙壁被动过了，网络无线电什么的都被挡在外面，天花板是多层的，灯管下面是一整圈用来固定摄像头的管线，Orm随时可以看到里面。他防的其实是人，要是这里被小偷光顾了，后果无法想象。  
那幅一半落在阴影里的画，突然咔地一下，被Orm调整过的那个角往下坠了坠  
。那一块地方的颜料涂得很厚、很黑，看起来简直像是它们把画框往下拉了一下一样。然后，放在桌上的CD机启动了，光碟沙沙地转着，音量被一只无形的手调轻。lzzy重新开始吟唱起来，歌声流过地板流过物品架渐渐消失在空气里，音量实在太轻，恐怕只有画框才能听得到。一枚灯管很微弱地闪了一下。  
Orm的监视设备只有画面，除非他福至心灵，把图像放到最大，才能发现这些异象。而他离开的时候心神恍惚，完全没有发现，门口墙壁上挂着的十字架，微微歪了一点。  
Vulko说过，从来没有所谓的意外，所有的结果都是有迹可循的。正在翻冰箱的Orm到了很久之后才领会到这点。或许，只有人上了年纪，见识足够多、失去的也足够多，才能说服自己不要把什么都怪罪到“意外”这两个字上。

 

Arthur十分擅长把烦恼抛到脑后，这个优秀的品德一半源自于他的毛利族父亲，一半源自于他那个跷“族”的母亲。  
对Orm一厢情愿的愧疚没有得到任何结果，他的弟弟演不下去了，他要不是个驱魔师而是个演员该有多好！Arthur不是少了Orm就不行，他有家人朋友喜爱的工作，他没理由放不下他。钥匙还在他那里，Arthur根本不在乎，反正像Orm说的，他就是个睁眼瞎。另一方面，他不由地在心底里希望，这枚钥匙能够让Orm记住自己，记住他曾经来找过他，就当是膈应他也好。

他们一群人玩了个痛快，水上摩托快被骑上天了，结果天色将晚也没有人肯回酒店，租了个位子点着了篝火继续喝酒。Arthur一边把玩着空酒瓶一边提醒所有人午夜前必须回去，凌晨要出海，渔船可不等人。  
结果没聊一会儿就出了状况，去看热闹的人回来说有夜潜的人被礁石划伤了腿，已经给救上来了。他们逗着Arthur，说他帮不上忙，老天爷就是非得让他休假来着。  
救护车也来了，医护抬着担架在沙滩上深一脚浅一脚地跑，救人的几个帮忙把简单包扎好的伤者抬上了担架。沙子细软不好落脚，抬脚的那个人崴了一下，眼看着就要倒了，围观的人都发出了“哦”的叫声。一个发色很浅的高个儿男人连忙帮着架住，这才有惊无险可以重新抬走，Arthur他们都配合着鼓掌。  
“那个人。”Arthur用酒瓶指指。  
“你认识？”  
“不是。我是说，我妈就是那种发色，我简直怀疑她是不是北欧血统。”  
“你怎么一点都不像你老妈。”  
“他妈长什么样儿？”  
“仙女！我见过照片。”  
“我操我也要看。”  
“要不要我给我妈打个电话你们聊聊？”  
“老Thomas决定让你吃颗枪子儿。”  
“不了不了，我开玩笑的。”  
他们闹哄哄地笑起来，时间也不早了，几个人互相推着回酒店去。

“Orm也是这种发色。”  
Arthur在最后面，他说得很轻，谁都没听见。  
整理行李的时候他把自己的电话号码贴在冰箱上了，让Orm有急事找他，走的时候也没有拿走。其实Arthur写电话的时候是想着，就算没有什么急事，Orm也能找他，他会拍好多照片，就缺一个发送人了。

受伤的夜潜者的东西掉了一地，有人帮着送交管理处。沙滩上还留下一点杂物，急救品的外包装，一只掉落的脚蹼，租借处的塑料手环。还有一根鲜红的荧光棒，估计就是靠了它这人才幸运被救。Arthur一边走一边盯着这跟荧光棒，它在黑暗里显得特别鲜艳，看久了眼睛发花，再抬头时总觉得好像周围更加黑了一样。Arthur顿了顿，刚才一瞬间，他似乎可以看到，荧光棒内部的液体，它们互相交换着化学反应，红色的光像血液一样流动着。  
Arthur眨了眨眼，转头时视网膜上落下很多绿色的光斑，他猜他是喝多了，谁能离那么远看清荧光棒是怎么亮的。


	11. 第十章

10.  
“那位教友觉得你太粗暴了。”Mera在电话那头讲。  
“怎么了，她跟谁说了？教会？记者？”Orm不屑地哼了一声。  
“‘哦姑娘，那位漂亮的先生，他把床柱都给弄断了，”Mera学着老太太的声音，摇头晃脑地，“我爸爸亲手做的，上面的花是他亲自雕的。’我只好跟她说，驱魔仪式有时候就是这样的，为了她儿子的安全牺牲一根床柱也是值得的。”  
Orm继续哼了一声。  
是个低等恶魔，老太婆的儿子不幸从小就有残疾身体很弱，被上身甚至不需要打个招呼。Orm面前的桌子上摆着一枚被扭弯的十字架，因为他亲手把它戳进了可怜的床柱，那个低等杂碎甚至来不及尖叫就自爆了，溅了受害者满脸。  
为什么生气？因为那个恶魔污言秽语，它借着受害者的口用拉丁语骂人，什么难听话都讲，圣母听了都想打人。Orm等到他说到“乱伦”一词的时候用床单闷住他的头，他的忍耐力是有限的。  
“Arthur呢？”Mera问。  
“干嘛？”  
Orm站起来，一边打电话一边往厨房走。  
“他答应给我找个特别特别’牛逼’的潜水教练。”  
“那你应该自己打电话问他，有没有给你找到’牛逼’的潜水教练。”  
“你有他电话吗？抱歉进隧道，我得挂了。”

Orm停在冰箱前。  
去年飓风过后他换了台巨大的双开门冰箱，加上地下室的冰柜和发电机可以安然无忧在家里待上一个月。没人会去看冰箱上贴了什么，所有人都会略过那些照片啊小纸条啊花里胡哨的磁铁啊，直接开门拿东西。  
Orm曾经语带讽刺向听课的人发问，“当你们觉得哪里不对劲时会查看什么？床底？衣柜？为什么不去看看冰箱上贴着的立可拍，仔细看看，那上面的还是你吗？旁边的那个还是你熟悉的人吗？多了什么？少了什么？”  
他有时候很喜欢看到惊恐的表情，听到低低的吸气声。

所以Orm的冰箱上除了一张购物单什么都没有……本应该什么都没有，他伸手把压在购物单上的那张便利贴撕下来。Arthur留了号码，很意外的是他的字体很好看，旁边还画了个满脸胡子的笑脸。可见留号码的时候Orm还没撕下面具，他们相处得仿佛要开始交心了一样。这本来是个不错的开始，如果还能继续演下去的话，如果不是因为那个梦搅乱了Orm的台词的话……  
他低头看着那串数字，皱着眉抿着嘴唇。这几天Orm甚至没开过Arthur的房门，他期待着有一天Arthur能无声无息地回来收拾好行李然后无声无息地走掉。Orm把便利贴的一角捏出了折痕，然后按亮手机把号码发送给Mera。

厨房水池里堆了几个待洗的盘子，上面横着一把牛油刀，就在刚才，水龙头里重新流出了水。滴答滴答？那样会被听到的。但是如果换成一股细小的稳定的水流，可能来个哨兵都不一定能察觉。牛油刀现在成了引水渠，水流到了台子上，滴到踩脚垫上，从防水的橡胶底下蔓延开来。你知不知道在澳洲有一种扁头蛇，无毒，脑袋圆溜溜的，看上去几乎是全身最粗的地方。那股水流就像这种蛇一样，拖着细细的尾巴，一路像冰箱流去。

【给你号码。】  
【你们相处的怎么样？】  
【你不是在开车吗？】  
【我在吃红灯……】【怎么样？Arthur是哨兵吗？】  
【一个睁眼瞎，还哨兵？】  
【说不定快要觉醒了】【毕竟他见到你了】  
【什么意思？】  
Orm低头打字，没有发觉自己的厨房已经闹起了水灾，那条水渍已经到他背后，还差一点就要碰到他的脚了。  
【万一他是你的哨兵呢？】【我想不到比兄弟联手更厉害的组合了】【回聊】  
Orm打了句脏话，看到“回聊”后不得不一个字母一个字母删除，他呆了几秒，翻到上面把那串数字储存到通讯录里。然后打开冰箱拿了瓶冰咖啡，转身一脚踩进了水里。

冰凉的水浸湿了脚趾头，一瞬间恍惚有种刺痛感。Orm咬了咬牙，这感觉就像那个梦一样，把他好好关起来的记忆放了出来，简直就像马戏团里笼子全部被人打开了一样。  
他仿佛听到了咒骂声，仿佛被人拉来拉去用力推搡，有人重重掴了他一记耳光，一个变声期的男孩儿的声音，“你杀了我妈妈！！”  
“她是被你父亲害死的。”  
他当时这么回答，拎着那个孩子的衣领把他扔出去。  
“你也杀了他！”  
Orm没有反驳这句话。  
他移开脚，撕了几张厨房纸扔到水渍上，一边喝着冰咖啡一边去检查水龙头去了。那条“扁头蛇”被纸巾堵住了去路，它仿佛在寻找新的路线，很努力地试图继续往Orm脚边流。  
但是那头已经把总闸关了，扁头蛇瞬间瘫了下来，失去了活力。

几年前，西班牙一个普通的渔村，一名男子被恶魔上身。  
Orm一行到达的时候，那名男子的儿子昏倒在地，他把一套不知道从哪里翻出来的丧服套在他妻子身上，绑起来丢进了家里的鱼塘，然后打开了电鱼机。Orm用了驱魔人会用的最后一招，也是迫不得已的一招，一枪打死了他。  
“ 幸存孩子的名字叫Manta，是蝠鲼的意思。”  
Orm在前几年的一次只针对教会和亚特兰蒂斯人的讲座里公开过这起案件。

 

Arthur翻来覆去焦躁不安，他几乎跳起来，在门前绕着圈子，越来越快越来越快。然后猛地冲了出去，敲响了对面住客的房门。  
“聋了吗？！音乐再开那么大我要叫保安了。”  
他不停地深呼吸，汗从头上滴了下来。  
对门的女士表情惊恐地看着Arthur满脸的怒容，一个小女孩从她背后探出半个身子。  
“抱歉……先生，我们只是在播放，您瞧，我们在学习瑜伽，所以……”那个女人结结巴巴地，“您还好吗？”  
Arthur很不好，因为他一眼看到了远远放在茶几上的手机，看清了正在播放的音乐名称和音量显示。他低头看了看无辜的邻居，摆了摆手回到自己的房间。  
Arthur手指在Atlanna的号码上犹豫了很久，最后还是移开了，他转身倒在床上，等着双耳里巨大的声响慢慢地变弱、变弱、直到完全听不到。紧绷的肌肉终于放松下来，床单被汗湿透了。  
他不知道自己怎么了。

*哨兵继续开五感，黑蝠鲼的仇家换成了弟弟  
*哨兵向导也有少数不是情侣的，所以媚拉还没意识到自己在啃骨科（喂  
*澳洲扁头蛇是我胡诌的，不过我记得的确有种蛇长那样XD


	12. 第十一章

11.  
Arthur一开始以为是流感或者疟疾什么的，他们几个出海了好几次玩很疯，瞎吃瞎喝得了病也正常，但是渐渐发觉不对劲了。首先他的手指变得很敏感，瓷砖上一点小小的污渍摸起来都仿佛是一大块水泥，可以轻而易举地分辨今天客房打扫有没有换枕头套；他总是能看到很远处很细小的东西，但是也为此会忽略掉近在咫尺的威胁，比如一只飞向脑袋的排球；听觉总是突然间变得过分敏锐，为此Arthur不敢去酒吧，可是躲在房间里喝闷酒也不能解决问题；而且每次出状况他都会肌肉紧张到大量出汗，有两次甚至脱水到小腿抽筋。Arthur已经连朋友们都要瞒不住了，再这么下去他们要么把他绑去医院，要么被丢进教堂架到火上烤。

“Mera，我想我可能……”  
Arthur不敢打扰妈妈，所有的孩子怀疑自己得怪病时都不敢先打扰妈妈。  
“什么？”  
Mera在Orm的讲座上偷偷讲电话，恨不得现在就把显眼的头发染成黑色。  
“被鬼附身了。”  
“啊？！”  
太大声了！  
Mera连忙抬起头，Orm正远远地用激光笔照着她前面的桌子，表情仿佛一个冷漠的狙击手就要当场击毙她。Mera捋了捋头发，把耳机藏在头发里，尴尬地朝着Orm的方向笑了笑，缩起了脖子。

“我写在上面的规定都是假的还是你瞎？”  
讲座结束后Orm毫不客气地把Mera留堂了。  
“……是Arthur打来的。”  
Orm瞪着Mera，才想起来是他把Arthur的电话号码给她的，他们互相联系很正常，何况都那么多天了。走之前Arthur说最多待五天，现在已经过去两周了，Orm几乎都准备把他房间里的东西全部丢出去了！  
“他说，他被鬼附身了？”Mera继续说。  
“啊？”  
“你瞧！你跟我一样。”Mera指着他。  
Orm挥挥手不理睬，“怎么回事？”  
“听声音不大好，Arthur没找过你吗？”  
“没。”Orm含糊地说。  
“是不是真的遇上了？”  
“他壮得像什么似的，怎么会接二连三遇上，开玩笑。”  
“我让他去找Vulko了。Orm？”  
“嗯？”  
“上次真的都解决了吗？是不是还有什么事情没搞定？”  
尽头的红门，蒙眼的小孩儿。Orm不知道现在是不是说的时候，那枚钥匙贴在胸口上仿佛烙着他一样。见鬼的人也有隐私权的。

 

“Atlanna的孩子……”Nereos握着方向盘，引擎已经熄了他还不想动，“是不是一个个都那么讨人烦？”  
“Mera那么懂事一定是拜她自己所赐。”Vulko刺他。  
“就不能是因为我教得好？”Nereos假装不满意地咂咂嘴，解开了安全带。  
Vulko一进大堂就感觉到了，他虽然只是向导但是一直都在训练和教导亚特兰蒂斯的孩子们，开五感什么样儿他一清二楚。Vulko本身五感并不敏锐，但是他藏在背后的手杖一直抖个不停。  
“能看出什么吗？”Vulko问，Nereos很明显开始紧绷起来。  
“一团糟，太突然了，我还以为陪你过来驱魔的，搞什么？Atlanna没有准备过？从来没有同Arthur说过？”  
“他看不见，我们都以为五感开不了。”  
Vulko很自责，隐瞒Arthur是Atlanna和他一起商量后定下来的。  
“真说不上是蠢还是过度自信……”

一到Arthur所住的楼层，状况看起来更严重了。住户们都聚集在电梯口，慌张地朝着走廊那头看，几个黝黑的壮汉正在房门外敲打，喊着Arthur的名字。  
“让开，都让开！”  
Nereos先冲过去把人都拉开，里面听起来像在砸东西。  
Vulko说自己是Arthur的亲戚，“小时候犯过癫痫。”  
他让Arthur的朋友们去拦住好奇的人和即将冲上来的保安。  
Nereos则用身体挡住自己的手，转头问Vulko，“谁是他的向导？好吧，你看谁该是他的向导？”  
“Mera？不会，她跟我说过招魂那事儿。是Orm。”Vulko很肯定地判断。  
Nereos一脸不可置信，但是很快回过神来，“打电话给他，现在。”  
然后他把手里的小钢片往锁孔里一插一转，嘣地一下就开了，还没等到里面的人扑出来，Nereos拉着Vulko从门缝里闪进去，门砰地一下又给关上了。

Arthur发了疯，被褥靠垫被他扯烂了，整个房间简直像枕头大战现场，他满脸通红爆着青筋，冲着来人就扑过来了。Vulko让开到一边，忙着打电话，让Nereos跟他去打。  
“Vulko！”Arthur被推了一把，后退几步捂着自己的耳朵，眼泪鼻涕糊了满脸，“这是谁！”  
“Nereos，我不来你得把这老头子给撕了。”Nereos哈着腰一把扑过去，企图把Arthur压在沙发上。  
“滚开！我要聋了……我要聋了！我要瞎了！”  
Arthur力气很大，一脚蹬开了Nereos，转眼又扑上去两个人扭打在一起。他看不清，眼前是个晃动的模糊的人形，相反，踢脚线上松动的石灰以及石灰撒在地上的声音充斥着Arthur的整个五感，他要把眼前所有的东西都挥开，全部清空！  
Nereos一边挣脱，一边试图找到可以捆住Arthur的东西，他可没想到过来就是要打架的。他看到一根被拉出来的电话线，往旁边一扑，顺手用电话机把Arthur砸了一个踉跄，壳子都砸碎了。  
Vulko一边快速和手机那头说着什么，一边把滚到脚边的烟灰缸踢到更远的角落里，可不能让这一老一少在这里闹出人命来。然后他把手机往口袋里一放，Nereos已经够到了电话线，Vulko扑开了要冲过来的Arthur，两个人配合着把他的脚给捆了起来。  
“放开我！”  
Arthur被Nereos坐在背上，还压着Vulko，动弹不得火冒三丈。  
“嘘，嘘……”Vulko喘着气，艰难地把手机掏出来放他耳朵边上，“冷静下来……听。”

“Arthur？”  
Orm的声音从那头传过来，穿过喧嚣的杂音击打在Arthur的鼓膜上，他顿了顿，Vulko连忙翻到他旁边把耳机线给插上。  
“Arthur？回答我。”  
“Orm……”Arthur才说了一句，猛地又想挣脱开，Nereos不客气地朝他后背揍了一拳。  
“Vulko说你五感开了？能听到我吗？”  
“能……Orm，我头要炸了……”Arthur被压制着完全不能动，只好用额头不停地撞地板。  
“听我说，听我说，Arthur……”Orm站起来，他告诉自己，只有自己先冷静下来才能帮助Arthur平静，这个烂摊子砸他手上了，除了他没人能管，他深吸两口气，“你现在需要的，是集中精神。Arthur！停下来听我说话！”  
Arthur死了一样地埋头在地上，头发完全遮住了脸，幸好耳机还在。  
“你得专注你的听觉，集中精神，排除杂念，你能控制住自己的五感，你能选择听什么，和不听什么……”Orm一边来来回回走一边对着电话不停地说，“你听到什么了？”  
“Orm？”那边含糊地回答他，但是很明显比刚才好了。  
“你能听到我是吗？Arthur，把别的声音都撇开！还有谁在？Vulko？”  
“和一个很猛的老头……”  
Arthur继续嘟囔，他觉得舒服了很多，虽然背上压了两个人但是好了很多，血液原本仿佛都聚集在耳朵里，现在它们往该去的地方流了。  
“那是Nereos。”Orm甚至笑了一下。  
Arthur闷着头，听着那边模糊的笑声，勉强跟着扯了扯嘴角，“我能听到你。”  
“很好，记住我的声音。Arthur，记住这个声音。”  
Orm说，他放松了捏着的拳头，把手插进裤兜里，抬头看着窗外试图集中精神，现在不是想别的的时候。

“都下来，我要被压死了。”  
Arthur在那头说，Orm还听到了急促的敲门声，然后是一阵细细嗦嗦还有说话的声音。  
“Arthur？”  
“我在。”  
Arthur连滚带爬躲到床垫后面，勉强挡住自己，Vulko正在和酒店经理交涉，Nereos一边帮腔一边尽责地挡住门。  
“你好点了吗？”Orm其实很少问候别人。  
“还有点头晕……我怀疑那个Nereos把我肋骨坐断了。”  
那头笑了起来，Arthur也跟着笑了。  
Orm叹了口气，“你是哨兵了，恭喜你。”  
“Orm？”  
“不管我多不乐意，你都是哨兵了，你的五感开了。我再自私也阻止不了这个。”  
“你很不高兴……”  
“不，我没有不高兴，我以为我会但现在并没有。哨兵的责任很重，你有很多东西要学习，首先就是控制你的能力。你……砸坏了什么？”Orm忍不住问。  
Arthur环顾了一下，撇了撇嘴，他应该问还有什么东西没被他砸了……天花板上是不是有个洞？他连忙心虚地移开视线，“我想，我得问你借钱了。”  
“Vulko是个很好的老师。”Orm坐下来。  
“可是让我好起来的明明是你，你更厉害。”Arthur抢白道。  
Orm不知道怎么回答这一句。  
“我给你留了字条……”  
Arthur用脚趾推着几块破碎的木头，他现在竟然可以完全无视门外的争执，事实上他那几个大嗓门的伙伴都快把警车招来了。  
“会再打给你……现在去收拾烂摊子！”Orm说到最后提高了音量，听到电话那头的笑声才把电话挂了。

他打开通讯录，把那个号码调出来，带着点无奈的把名字改成了“Arthur”。  
Vulko刚才说得很快，但是Orm一个字都没有听漏。  
【如果我没有料错的话，Arthur是你的哨兵，Orm。让他冷静下来，他现在需要你。】  
于是他去做了。  
Orm无奈地揉了揉脸，刚才为什么不把电话挂断？他盯着手机看，仿佛是它的错一样。

*说起保媒哪家强，亚特兰蒂斯找维克


	13. 第十二章

12.  
Arthur半瘫在后座上，和前面的Nereus透过后视镜大眼瞪小眼，两个人脸上都挂了彩。  
Nereus按着额头上的冰袋，“真是不知死活。”  
Vulko还在和旅店的人做最后的交涉，不外乎就是钱罢了，还有各种承诺啊，亚特兰蒂斯人的庇护啊之类的。  
Arthut比了个“抱歉”的口型，他把自己折腾得哪儿哪儿都疼，坐立不安的。  
“你也是哨兵，你发作的时候怎么办的？”Arthur觉的他得取取经。  
“那可是很久以前咯。Vulko，他是我的向导，”Nereus回过头把手搁在椅背上，有点得意的咂咂嘴，“可狠了，把我绑起来关笼子里。”  
Arthur紧张地缩了缩身子。  
“不过很快就好了，不过就是开五感，跟换牙似的。”  
Arthur不认为换牙能毁了一间房间，他怀疑自己哪里骨头断了，头皮好像被拉下来一块，刺得一阵阵地痛。  
“以后就不会了？”  
“总得有个过程，就跟长新牙一样。不过好多了，有了经验就好，我说臭小子，回去得开很久呢，别害了我们。你得读自己的身体，就像读本说明书一样。”  
“Orm的那些古董书里可不这么讲。”  
“书里还说同性恋的治疗方法是切掉半个脑袋呢。”Nereus撇了撇嘴，然后抽痛地嘶了一声。  
Arthur觉的自己有点喜欢他。  
“Orm怎么跟你说的？”Nereus把冰袋转移到下巴上，问。  
“他说选择想看的，撇开不想看的。”  
“我还是快点把你这个麻烦精送回去，你还是和你的向导待在一起比较好。”  
“Orm，是我的向导吗？”  
“兄弟组合？是挺稀罕的，一般都是情侣，比如我和Vulko这种，不过也能说得通。Orm这小子，”Nereus靠回去，侧头看着旅店大门，“比你难搞。他怎么能接受？半夜里一枪崩了你我还不那么意外。”  
Arthur心说我弟弟可烦我了你是不知道，但是他都咽肚子里了。  
“接下来怎么办？”  
“学习控制和使用。五感这种东西不是哨兵独享的能力，只是在我们身上更有用些。不过前提呢，”Nereus看到Vulko过来了，连忙把门打开，“是你的向导得喜欢你，”他看着坐进来正在系安全带的Vulko，后者没理睬他半个字，“至少不能讨厌你。”  
Arthur在后座憋着笑，Vulko回过头把账单扔给他，这下就笑不出来了。

回程的路很长，Vulko不敢停，和Nereus交替开车，不能坐飞机，万一半空里闹起来……  
Vulko闲着不开车的时候，就给Arthur上课，他挺惊讶Arthur已经看完了差不多所有的案件记录，免了他很多功夫。他告诉Arthur亚特兰蒂斯人的历史，Atlanna一些他所不知道的故事，她和Orm父亲的纠葛等等。Arthur有点消化不过来，他知道Orm不喜欢他，一直以为不过是妈妈前夫的儿子对现在的儿子的敌意，他并不特别清楚上一代的故事，看起来似乎Atlanna故意让Vulko来告诉他，更或者如果Arthur不撞鬼，她决定瞒一辈子，毕竟是牵涉到生死的事情。  
“Orm说他以为自己是哨兵。”  
“因为Orm有五感、能驱魔，他成年后一直为教会工作，是亚特兰蒂斯的记录册上年轻一代里驱魔最多的人。不单他以为自己是哨兵，我们也都以为。”  
“又有什么差别，我也不知道他有什么不爽的，换我当向导我可不介意。”  
“因为他要当亚特兰蒂斯的统治者，小子，”Nereus开着车插嘴，懒洋洋的声音听起来莫名让人发凉，“只有哨兵才能号令亚特兰蒂斯，你别看不起古籍，那些就算是破烂我们也得供着它们。你来了，等于什么都不用干就挤走他的位子，他还得乖乖给你当向导，”Nereus突然笑了一声，“万一来个结合热什么的，你兄弟还得给你操。换谁谁乐意。”  
“你闭嘴。”Arthur冷冷地回他一句。  
“哟，生气啦？关我什么事，”Nereus这次完全笑出声了，“Atlanna也没想到吧，她生了两个儿子，竟然配上了。我说Arthur，你们最好抓紧找对象，不管是男的女的，快点找。这样说不定就不用真操了，当然了前提是你把精神体练出来，Atlanna当初就是和Orm他那个死鬼老爸精神体不契合才闹得那么惨。你瞪我干嘛，我只是说实话。”  
Vulko陪在旁边，不知道是按住Arthur好还是按住Nereus好，他该把Nereus的嘴缝上。  
“Arthur你想不想？当亚特兰蒂斯的统治者，就像当国王一样？”Nereus突然转换话题。  
“不想。”  
“我看你也不想，但是我想。”他说完，透过后视镜看了Arthur一眼。  
Nereus讨厌Orm，觉得他太狂妄自大，太着急要掌控整个亚特兰蒂斯，好像他这群老头子都该进土里了一样。Nereus和Vulko都是亚特兰蒂斯几个大族的后裔，他所属的泽贝尔自古到今几乎都是哨兵，要不是Orm当年把亚特兰蒂斯从躲躲藏藏里带出来获得了大批年轻人的拥护，Nereus的势力并不比他低多少。他就倚老卖老了，不乐意听年轻人的号令，这次要不是Mera和Vulko，他才不会来。他一直不停地看着后面的Arthur，眼睛里的寒意越来越浓，直到Vulko踢了踢椅背让他在前面加油站停车。Nereus从来都不想帮忙，他要看这对兄弟的好戏。

Arthur因为Nereus连带着对Vulko有点忌惮，他不和他们待在餐厅里，把食物带回车里吃。  
坐了一天的车，看一眼后座Arthur都觉得屁股疼。天气开始热了，橙色的夕阳正在大陆的边缘挣扎。Vulko说夜里也不停，火烧屁股一样往回赶，往Orm所在的地方赶。Arthur一边啃着食物，一边靠着车门看着远处，建筑物和植物的黑色像参差的牙齿一样，渐渐把那些橙色的云给吃了。他回想着Nereus的话，“万一来个结合热什么的，你兄弟还得给你操”，Orm一定很讨女孩子喜欢他心想，倒是没想到哨兵的身份定下来后，着急的竟然是快点找个姑娘……他真的真的，一点都不喜欢亚特兰蒂斯人的这个身份。  
天越来越黑，Arthur把食物包装团成一团扔掉坐回车里，又扑到前面把冷气也开了，但是还不对劲。他抓紧拳头又伸开，不停地深呼吸，远处的森林里，鸟儿们开始归巢，扑打翅膀的声音在Arthur听来仿佛飓风来时的海浪声一样喧嚣。他在后座上躺下来，迷迷糊糊看着蛋糕底一样颜色的内装，一边数着心跳一边摸出Vulko给他的手机，拨出一串数字，盯着拨号键。  
手机突然震了一下，Arthur觉的简直天崩地裂了一样，他视线模糊地努力分辨那个号码，急急忙忙地按下通话放到耳朵边上。  
“Arthur？”Orm在那头说。  
“O，Orm……”  
“又开始了？昼夜交替时的确会。”  
“是，是啊……”Arthur把话筒紧紧贴在耳朵上，一只手堵住另外一只耳朵，“Orm，跟我说说话，快点跟我说说话。”他听到自己的心脏跳得又重又快，那种要失去意识的感觉又来了。  
“Arthur，你能听见什么。”  
“你的声音……你的……呼吸声。”  
车门开了，Vulko皱着眉头探进来，看了一眼把门又关上了。  
“那么，现在把你的呼吸声调整成和我一样的。”Orm的语气像是在命令士兵。  
Arthur紧紧闭着眼睛，他闻到汽油和皮革的味道，外面地上冒出的杂草的味道，他摇了摇头把它们都撇开，还有Vulko和Nereus的轻声交谈，也撇开。他像是一头扎进了水里，搅起的泡沫把他淹没，现在正在慢慢消散。他听到Orm的呼吸声，缓慢的，稳定的，夹杂着一点点鼻音，他大概着凉了，他还能听到他的心跳声，虽然很微弱。  
“Orm？”  
“我在。”  
“谢谢……”  
“找根耳机Arthur，我不挂。”

上半夜Nereus开车，Vulko在旁边裹着他的外套睡着了，Arthur躺在后座上带着耳机蒙着头，似乎也睡了，该说的都说了，Nereus可不觉得自己哪里不对。

Arthur梦到了海边，沙地里的杂草晃啊晃啊的，微风和煦。那一边，Orm正在翻阅卷宗，他手上落了几件案子忙得很。手机还在通话中，就放在手边，不管是翻书的声音，打字的声音，喝水的声音，都会传到Arthur那头，他也不知道这样是不是对，或许吧。Orm有点累了，往椅背上一靠，把手机拿过来凑在耳朵边上，只听到Arthur轻轻的鼾声，他稍稍打开五感，还能听到发动机的声音，他们在路上。Orm闭起酸涩的眼睛，听着Arthur的呼吸声，他要回来了，Orm多希望他不回来。他休息了一会儿，几乎被带着睡着，手机一滑差点掉下去。Orm揉揉眼睛，把通话切断了，总得面对的，他慢吞吞地往卧室走，捏着手机扑倒在床铺上，很快就睡着了。


	14. 第十三章

13.  
他们把Arthur在一条街以外放下来，是他自己坚持的。  
“得去洗一下，邻居会以为我中邪了。”  
“放心吧，Orm家门口长出丧尸花园都不会有人惊讶的。”  
Nereus调转了车头，然后又突然停下来，摇下了车窗，另一边的Vulko不解地看着他们。  
“你弟弟想当亚特兰蒂斯的皇帝，Arthur Curry。你怎么办？”  
“我帮他，”Arthur爽朗地笑起来，“难道帮你？”  
Nereus摸了摸嘴唇，另一头的Vulko神色不明，“如果我们，我指亚特兰蒂斯人，如果只肯承认哨兵呢？他们对向导Orm Marius不屑一顾，唾弃他，瞧不起他呢？”  
“亚特兰蒂斯都是这种人？”Arthur咂嘴。  
“我们遵循典籍。”  
“Nereus，”Arthur弯腰把手臂搁在车窗上，“典籍还试图砍掉你半个脑袋帮助你变直呢。”（*见上一章  
旁边的Vulko从鼻子里笑了一声。  
Nereus翻手戴上了太阳眼镜，“走吧，下一幕该开始了。”

Arthur在公用水龙头下洗了脸，凑在别人车子的后视镜前试图擦掉颧骨和嘴角的血痂，然后马虎地把头发盘起来。他不敢就这么邋里邋遢地去面对Orm，虽然回家的路并不长，太阳才升起不久，这里很偏僻路上连个遛狗的都没有，更没有人在树上绑黄丝带。  
Arthur终于站到门廊下，才举起手门就开了。  
“磨磨蹭蹭的是准备再去换条裙子吗？”  
Orm嫌弃地看了他一眼，侧过身子让Arthur进去。  
“Do you want to build a snowman？我可以演冰雪女王。”  
Arthur回嘴，看着Orm把门关上，抵在把手上几秒钟才转回来。  
“哨兵，”他说，Arthur禁不住挺直了背，“说说你的打算。”  
“亚特兰蒂斯需要我吗？”Arthur问他。  
“我们永远缺子弹。”  
“那你呢？”  
“向导不会迷失方向。”  
“所以你不需要……但我需要你的指引，Orm，”Arthur上前一步，Orm往后退了半步，抵住脚后跟，“你会的，对吧？”他很小心地问。  
“我总得背负起这个……”  
Orm仿佛自己和自己说，他转身错开了Arthur伸过来的手，在前面带路。  
“没得选了，Arthur。五感一旦打开你就是亚特兰蒂斯的战士，我们不会放你走的，这场征兵没有中途退出通道。也别想当逃兵，五感破表你会死于狂化。你是Atlanna的儿子，每个人生下来都有职责，如果觉得沉……背着背着也就习惯了。Nereus和Vulko会把这个消息传出去，你是要他们看着你出丑呢，还是让所有人对你刮目相看？”  
Orm打开书房的门，看着跟在后面的Arthur。  
“你是要他们看着你出丑呢，还是让所有人对你刮目相看？”Arthur回问他。  
“真残酷，不是吗？”Orm笑起来，他在阴影里大睁着眼睛，命运压得他不得不抬起头。

“我要学什么？”Arthur问。  
“永远学不完。先学会控制你的五感，当自己才3岁。这一路上你怎么过的？”  
“靠听你的声音。”  
Orm低头调暗台灯，“还有呢？”  
“看想看的，撇开不想看的？似乎不怎么奏效。”  
“你知道向导意味着什么？”Orm走到他跟前，微微抬起下巴问。  
“呃……我都得听你的？”  
Orm这次是真的在忍笑了，“如果我让你做你不愿做的事情呢？”  
“我猜你可能会糊弄我让我去撞墙或者踢狗屎什么的。不过Orm，你到底是恨我还是恨我的身份？不，你不恨我，”Arthur自问自答，“你还挺信任我，这让你不爽了吧。”  
“等你尝了权力的甜头，就不会放手了。”Orm轻声说，像个蛊惑人的男巫。  
“我没那么馋，我宁愿选择冰激凌，开心果味的。”Arthur开着玩笑，坐到Orm指定的角落地板上。  
“如果，我是说如果，”Orm蹲下来，“我们俩只有一颗糖……”  
“给你。”  
“我还没说完，Arthur。”他皱起眉毛。  
“我知道你要说什么。我们只是半血，除此之外没有哪点像兄弟，我不会因为这微不足道的血缘关系就什么都由着你，想得美，Orm。”Arthur自顾自笑起来，Orm垂下眼皮，又抬起来，他不知道自己的眼睛亮晶晶的。  
“你对亚特兰蒂斯很重要你也做得很好，我看过那些杂志和录像，你很有能力。假如真的有哪个失心疯把权力塞我手里，只要你开口要，我一定二话不说亲自放到你手上。我不适合，你当我自己看不出来吗？亚特兰蒂斯需要战士，我可以，甚至为它流血，你说这是责任，虽然我他妈连个鬼都看不见。皇帝？算了吧，你看历史书上哪个皇帝像我这样的，转眼就得闹起义。”  
Arthur扳开Orm的手，把一颗幻想中的糖球放进他的手心里，“Nereus问过我，我说我帮你。”他盯着他的眼睛。  
“亚特兰蒂斯不能分裂，只能听从一个人的指令，即使是错误的。你见过电视里的野牛迁徙吗？就算是死路一条也必须一起行动，至少有一半的可能性存活。”  
Orm收回了被Arthur握住的手，Arthur紧了下手指，指腹贴着他的指甲盖滑过去。  
“他们要质疑你怎么办？”Arthut问他。  
“如果你够强大，那么我的敌人就只有你一个。相对来讲，”Orm拍了拍Arthur的脸，仿佛是个大坏蛋，“你好对付多了，就像杀死狮群里的首领就能自己当皇帝。现在先打坐半小时，铃响了再出来。”  
他站起来开了门。  
“你不在这里？”Arthur着急地问他，“我毁了整套房间，我还欠着钱呢，你这里我可……”  
“我就在这房子里。你现在3岁，Arthur，学着探索世界吧。”  
Orm像个无情的保育员一样关上门。他低头看着自己的拳头，把它展开，看了一会儿才又握起来，插在裤袋里走开了。

Arthur学得很快，Orm把这个归结为Atlanna的优良基因，他似乎还自创了一些方法延伸和控制五感。Orm做了些实验来检测学习成果，Arthur挺烦那些设备的，但是Orm说要做教学存档他也只能听之任之。几个星期后Orm已经可以把他独自派去购物或者自己一个人出去工作，Arthur不会再因为拥挤的人群和说话声而焦躁不安，或许再过点时间，可以一起去音乐节什么的。又不是真的3岁孩子，要是一辈子都挂在向导的手臂上还算什么哨兵。

“最近很太平你信吗？”Orm敲着电脑说。  
“我信。Mera说她的鱼都要霉了。”  
Arthur对Nereus很警惕，但一直很亲近Vulko和Mera，半点都不避嫌。他正把自己摊在餐桌上，伸长了手臂拉伸后背的肌肉，够到一颗苹果，拿过来一掰二分给Orm半颗。  
“你觉得没问题？”Orm嚼着苹果含糊地说。  
“这我可说了不算。”  
Arthur比划了一下眼睛，就算他现在是个哨兵了却还是个睁眼瞎，Orm带他去过几次驱魔现场，Arthur跟个傻子一样站在那里，顶多比受害者家属看起来冷静。甚至有几次都要笑场了，被Orm拎回家念叨了半天，一向冷血的Orm竟然大模大样教训Arthur，说他不该在别人受苦的时候乐得像在看脱口秀。Arthur挺无辜的，看不见又不是他的错，驱魔现场就像没有加特效的超英电影。  
不过随着他越来越能控制自己的五感，情况好转了很多，Arthur也开始渐渐明白亚特兰蒂斯人大部分时间在做什么，他们才不像电影里的那种成天挥着法器说胡话——Orm说那个不叫胡话那是古拉丁语，亚特兰蒂斯人更像是侦探，他们从细微末节入手，判断你是真的遭了难撞了鬼，还是只是自己吓自己，如果真的那么不幸，那么恶魔又从哪里来。Orm接的案子里，十桩有一桩是真的闹鬼已经挺不容易的了。  
“Nereus带着人去墨西哥古城了，Mera却回了老家。”Orm转着笔。  
“是说亚特兰蒂斯的老城？”  
亚特兰蒂斯发源地在现在的西西里地区，但是他们一直发展和迁移，Orm说的老城就在北美境内。  
“据说发掘的人挖出了一个坑洞，以前那里发生过几次泥石流。”  
“是Nereus让她去的？或许只是出土了什么，Mera一直对考古很有兴趣。”  
“老城其实是一个封印，我们的祖先选择在那里定居是有原因的。”  
“那么多年都没事，那块地方已经变了。”  
“或许吧……”Orm用笔帽顶着下巴想了一会儿，“我该说你乐天还是蠢呢？”  
他跳下了凳子夹着电脑走了，顺手把果核扔给Arthur。

“Arthur？”  
“干嘛？”Arthur摇摇晃晃跟过来。  
“能看见吗？”  
Orm指着走廊尽头。一个女人站在那里，低着头，一身黑衣。  
“操……”Arthur骂了句脏话，下意识地拉住Orm的手臂把他往后面拉。  
“你能看见？”Orm转过头不可置信地问。  
他挣脱了Arthur的手臂想过去，但那个女人侧身，一步就走进了墙里。  
Orm愣在那里，他的屋子里竟然闹鬼了，而Arthur能看见。  
“我见过她。”Arthur说。  
“谁？什么时候？”  
“你的那幅画……”  
“肯定还有别的什么，你怎么能看到她！”  
“我觉得，我好像很早就见过她了，”Arthur低头想了想，伸手去摸Orm的脖子，Orm稍微抗拒了一下还是忍住了，Arthur梦游一样把他一直不离身的链子从衣领里拉出来，手指摸了摸那枚钥匙，“红门。”  
“什么红门？你的梦里的确有红门！”  
“我不记得了……我只记得，是一扇红色的门。”  
Orm把钥匙取下来，“照片上写着，Arthur Curry，4岁，摄于新家。”  
Arthur抬头看他。  
“那年，Atlanna回到了亚特兰蒂斯。”  
“Mera不在。”Arthur知道他想干嘛。  
“你现在是哨兵，别忘了。”


	15. 彩蛋

“不对！”  
Orm呵斥，Arthur几乎怯懦地捧着书，他在学习驱魔的咒语，古老的拉丁语——它和他读书时选修的还不怎么一样！还有一堆等着他学习的玩意儿。真是要命，一觉醒来Orm似乎变了一个人，他似乎发现了他得好好利用Arthur这个哨兵，他简直像个，像个法西斯！像个资本家！Arthur就是他可怜的雇农，被他剥削！  
“等会儿，等会儿……”Arthur做出投降的姿势，“你别吵，让我自己看看。”  
“你到现在为止就没念对过！”  
“我求求你Orm老爷，”Arthur吓得简直想逃跑，他想起他以前读书时考试的样子来，“你让我自己……自己看看。你别盯着我！操你！”  
“Arthur你再说一遍？”  
“我错了，我操我自己行了吧……我的老天你让我想起代数课的老师。求你了，我会好好学习的，给我点时间……我知道很着急！给我一点时间……你总不能逼死我吧！”  
Orm快被他逗笑了，他用本子扔他，踢着Arthur的屁股让他回去重新背。


	16. 第十四章

14.  
他们还不至于莽撞到贸然就去探寻那个女人是怎么回事，鬼片的主角大部分死于愚蠢。连驱魔人家里都出现那东西了，那些普通的十字架啊圣水啊什么的肯定也没有用了，Arthur去自己屋里拿上Atlanna的那根树枝法器，放在贴身口袋里，跟着Orm去了趟地下室。

Orm站在那幅画面前看了良久，Arthur站在他背后一拳的距离，紧张地绷紧着全身的肌肉，他是看不见，可他手臂上的汗毛都竖起来了，Arthur甚至怀疑他走之前，就是Orm画画那一次，这里就那么邪门，偏偏他们都没注意到。Orm当时或许认为是这屋子里其他东西的关系，Arthur则傻得比张木头凳子还不如。  
Orm伸手出去，Arthur差点就要阻止，硬生生忍了下来握住了拳，Orm只是去把画框放平。然后他们等了一会儿，眼睁睁看着画框咯地一下又往下坠了一分，Arthur忍不住转头环顾整个收藏室。  
“怎么？试试你的五感。”  
Arthur还在学习阶段，Orm不让他轻易使用免得一惊一乍，他现在简直是最佳的警报器，还是不花钱的那种。  
Arthur转了转，在房间的每个藏品前停留了几秒，“说不上来，”他说，突然几步走到桌子前，把CD机的电源线给拔了，“有声音被留在这里。”他抬头看着天花板上的灯管。  
“Manta后来就没有了音讯，据说他把房子和鱼塘都卖了，离开了那里。”  
Orm把关于这幅画的故事都告诉了Arthur，他现在有哨兵了，不需要刻意保守秘密为难自己，两个人想办法总好过他一个人烦恼，Orm一向精打细算不吃亏。  
“你怀疑是Manta？还是他爸爸？”Arthur问。  
“你怎么不说他的妈妈？”  
“如果我是那个可怜女人，我一定不留恋人世。但如果有谁要威胁我，为了孩子我也会拼命。Orm，不是她，我没法说清楚原因，但走廊里那个绝对不是Manta的妈妈，你画里的，都不算是她。”

Orm微不可见地点点头，走过去把画摘了下来，平放在两根手指上，那一头果然微微往下坠着。他拿起调颜料的小刀，一下子就把层叠的油彩给刮了下来，他当时被噩梦惊醒，几乎是梦游般地把内心深处的疑惑和恐惧给涂在画布上。他把油彩蹭到画框上，这一块的颜料厚得几乎突出来一块，最底下的已经干透了，得用颜料刀去撬，直到最下面的画布显现出来，是一串仿佛是用什么尖锐物体划出来的花纹。  
Orm皱着眉头用手指摸着画布的凹陷，“有时候，当我们以为自己清醒的时候，”他抬头看了看等在一边的Arthur，“其实并不是那样。就像是打开了五感，接受的信息太多了，大脑会自动把它们剔除、分类，合成适合被解读的东西。所以我们做梦，有些迷惑不解的东西会在梦里反复出现。”  
他让Arthur去抚摸那块画布，自己则负责把周围的颜料全部刮掉。Arthur抬起手看了看指肚上的油彩，又放回去。他的触觉仿佛许多条蜗牛的触角，柔软的缓缓的一点一点刻入那些缝隙里，手指缓缓移动着，能听见自己的呼吸声，还有Orm刮油彩的声音，Arthur微微闭着眼睛，突然犹豫地歪了歪头。  
“是什么？”Orm问。  
Arthur拿过那把沾了油彩的颜料刀，在擦颜料的布上把花纹重新描了出来。他把那块斑驳的布举起来，对着灯，又放下来补了几笔，然后转到Orm背后，手臂贴着他的耳朵一直伸到他面前，对着光举起那块布。

Orm有点别扭地想挪开，他不喜欢被这样被困在什么人的怀里，但是他看到了画布上那些连续扭曲的线，忘记了挣脱。Arthur把布又反了过来，举得更高，刚才那些凌乱的曲线现在成了一串可以被阅读的字母，Orm低声念出前面两个音节，突然猛地往后一退，撞在Arthur的胸口上。  
Arthur连忙接住他，他从来没有见过这样的Orm。说实在的他也知道他和Orm谈不上有多熟，即使他几乎夜夜都听着他的录音入眠，Arthur已经把Orm的声音当作安慰剂了。他们好歹也是兄弟，是哨兵和向导，学生和老师，他们住在一起，Arthur不知道这世界上还有什么样的关系会比他们更为亲密。但就算是这样，他都没见过Orm这样，他的后背发凉手臂发颤，Arthur连忙握住他的肩膀，没有用后就搂住他把他按在自己胸口上。  
“你看过哈利波特吗？”Orm喘了口气，侧头对着Arthur的肩膀说，“有个人的名字，大家都不提起。”  
“我记得。”  
Orm轻轻挣了一下，Arthur放开他，手臂还维持拥抱的姿势松松搭在他肩膀上，Orm转过脸，他脸色发白，Arthur开始嫌弃地下室的灯光了。  
“我们也有这样一个禁忌。”  
“是谁？曾经是谁？”  
“比亚特兰蒂斯还要古老，一段被记载成神话的历史。”  
“她出现了？”Arthur低头小声说，热气呼在Orm的颧骨上。  
“你瞧，我们驱魔从来都不是消灭谁，而是把它们赶回去。灵魂是不灭的Arthur，有人唤醒了她。”  
“我们现在要用’她’来称呼了？”  
“你知不知道你现在的表情很自大？”  
Orm突然短促笑了一声，有盏灯丝丝响了一下，闪烁了起来。  
“她看起来很不满意你的存在。”  
Orm冷冷地看着那盏灯，又转头看了看Arthur，他刚才的害怕不见了，哨兵都不怕，向导没有理由去害怕一个远古的恶魔！但他不会大意，保住性命，小心对待，他们还在互相试探，等着对方露出马脚。

Orm拉着Arthur往后退，那盏灯闪得越来越快，他猛地转身拉着Arthur的手跑了起来。已经被拉掉电线的CD机这时也突然唱了起来，门本来要自动关上却硬生生被Orm给拌住了，他们两个一前一后挤了出去，两人手一松，砰地一声巨响，收藏室的门在鼻子前面关上了。  
Arthur喘着气，Orm把门上有点歪掉的十字架重新摆正。  
“战争就要来了，士兵你怎么样？”他问。  
Arthur抬抬眉毛，露出一个笑容来，“其实，我刚来时住的那个旅馆挺好的。”  
“你还欠我钱呢。”  
Arthur凄凉地嗷了一声，跟在Orm后面快速离开了地下室。


	17. 第十五章

15.  
旅店的经理正好在前台，看到他们两个人时活像见了鬼，但是他很快就诚惶诚恐地小跑着过来，还帮着挡住自动门，笑得让Arthur浑身不舒服。  
“您瞧，”他对Orm说，“上次这位先生住过的那间还空着。”  
“两间，要隔壁的。”Orm把钱包掏出来。  
“不不，您看能不能将就一下……”经理连忙按住Orm拿钱包的手，一脸快要哭出来的样子，“他走后，”他看了看Arthur，“那间房间就没租出去过。”  
“什么事？”Orm甩开手，但很意外地好脾气地问，Arthur倒是能猜到他才不是变了性子，只是想知道那间房间里还发生了什么。  
“倒也并没有怎么样，可亚特兰蒂斯人住过这儿的消息给传出去了……”  
“那就要那间和它隔壁的。”  
“已经被订了。”  
“换一下不行吗？”Arthur都听出话里的遮遮掩掩了。  
“那样……就有两间房间没人肯住了。”经理把实话给说出来了。  
Orm看着他不说话，Arthur眼见那个经理的脸越来越白，只能把Orm拉到身后去。  
“就那间，我们两个人——”Arthur想说给加个床位，折叠的也行。  
“就大床可以吗？”经理问，把他们当情侣了，哨兵向导的传统他还是知道的，电视上放过。  
“不可以。”Orm阴森森地在Arthur背后冒出一句。

几个员工搬来了折叠床，Arthur一屁股坐上去就咯吱响。  
“换个垫子，铺床边就行。”他只好说。  
“这边有点窄……”  
“那我正好帮你们看看床底下有没有鬼。”Arthur开了个玩笑，其他人脸都绿了。  
“人们到底有多怕你们？”人终于走光后Arthur忍不住问Orm。  
“看和什么比了，怕鬼10分，怕我们9.9分，怕醉鬼嗑药玩乐队的5分。”  
Arthur忍不住苦笑起来，他现在也是亚特兰蒂斯人了，Orm所经受过的那些“待遇”他得慢慢习惯起来。  
他从小冰箱里拿了两瓶啤酒，还挺冰，一瓶递给Orm自己一屁股坐在地垫上，抬头看着他，一脸准备聊聊的样子。  
Arthur老想着哨兵向导的事。族群里有些落单的哨兵由富有经验的年老向导负责教导，更像是师徒，完全不需要肉体来牵绊，当然也没那么牢固，Arthur想他们或许也能这样。而像Nereus说的那种，遇上结合热得“操弟弟”……他每次想到连脖子都热辣辣的，这画面可不止是香艳。

“怎么样？”Orm喝了口啤酒，砸砸嘴看了眼牌子。  
“你一直这么过来的？Atlanna也是？”  
“我把Thomas那幅画给扔了。”  
“那个贝壳做的？”  
“嗯。”  
“你不喜欢他。”Arthur了然地笑了笑，有点落寞地摸摸鼻子。  
“我当然不喜欢他，还有你。但是我也没那么死脑经，Vulko和我说过一些……妈妈怎么活下来，又怎么才好不容易恢复了健康。”  
“我念书那会儿一直在搬家，妈妈房间的门总是关着的，她老是做噩梦、尖叫、砸东西……不过我想不一定是噩梦，只是我看不见，而她又对付不了。她从来没来过我学校，她没法出门。但是都好了，Orm，都好起来了。”  
“瞧瞧你们，再瞧瞧我自己……我的出生像个笑话。”Orm说，把剩下半瓶啤酒递给了Arthur，自己去吧台翻了一瓶烈酒出来。  
“你在胡扯什么？”Arthur握着酒瓶子。

Orm给自己倒了一杯，一口气喝完，又倒了一杯，转来转去找不到冰块，只好又一口气喝了，走回来盘腿坐在床边。  
“你瞧，你的父母他们彼此相爱，而我的呢？”他手里握着新倒的半杯，说话有了酒气，“我父亲，他天真地以为只要结合了，生下了孩子，Atlanna就会对他死心塌地，她会忘记外面的世界，忘记你们，他甚至还觉得她可能会爱上他。这个狗东西竟然是我的父亲？”  
“Orm……”  
“他怎么会那么愚蠢？亚特兰蒂斯的哨兵和向导们，并不人人都有自己的配偶……即使冒着结合热和狂化的风险。爱情不是配给品，Arthur。”  
“是的。”Arthur只能说是的，或许该说一句很抱歉但是他想现在不是时候。  
“我曾经想要和Mera结合。”Orm喝掉剩下的那点，玩了一会儿酒杯。  
Arthur捏了捏拳头，他察觉到自己不必要的激动，但是并不准备去考究这背后的原因。  
“我当时还以为自己是哨兵，我需要一个向导。我们现在在打仗，你不知道这个世界会陷入什么，你知道亚特兰蒂斯原来有多少族人吗？你知道几次大战中他们死了多少吗？普通人类又死了多少吗？”  
“所以你很着急。”  
“我以为自己是箭，急需一个准星。”  
“Mera是人，Orm。她有情感，她不是物件。”Arthur轻声说。  
“我也不是……我似乎忘记了。”Orm垂着头，整齐的头发掉了几簇下来。  
Arthur能接受但是不能理解，为什么一个人能忘记，自己也是有情感的？  
“你到底当自己是什么？”Arthur跪起来伸出手臂把摇摇晃晃的Orm抱进怀里，拥抱是良药，他的父亲总是这么说，“Orm，你不能这么对你自己。”

Orm不说话，他垂着头靠在Arthur的肩膀上不说话，似乎是累了，今天一天够他受的，他的堡垒被攻陷了，两个人简直是落荒而逃，对于骄傲的Orm来说，真是够受的。  
Arthur抱着他，像抱孩子一样晃了晃，然后开始用力拥抱他。他相信，只要足够用力，他身上的不管是什么，或许是力量或许是安慰或许是爱，会通过拥抱传递到Orm的身上。如果需要，如果有什么法术说，他的血和肉可以让Orm振作起来，Arthur会毫不犹豫拿起刀割下自己的肉，把自己的血亲手喂给他。  
他抱得真是足够用力，Orm都要喘不过气了，这种窒息一样的拥抱让他没有心思自我懊恼和唾弃。然后他感觉到，他说不清为什么，因为Arthur的拥抱让他的气息和力道无处不在，总之Orm感觉到心口发胀，有什么东西要流出来。他反扣住Arthur的后背，他的手指头陷进他的肌肉里，Orm发觉得自己在流眼泪，他把这点点凉意蹭在Arthur的肩膀上，忍不住抽了一下鼻子。

他们又抱了一会儿，Arthur并不想闷死Orm，他放松手臂，搂着他晃来晃去。Orm推了推他，重新坐回去，鼻子红红的。  
“如果没有那次……我真想有你这样的弟弟，我可以带你去冲浪、去潜水，我能认出所有的鱼！可是如果是那样，根本就不会有你。”  
Orm抬起头看他，听Arthur说傻话，眼睛还湿漉漉的，他现在看起来一点都不厉害。Arthur甚至想再抱抱他，虽然他闹不明白这次的拥抱又是为了什么。  
“但我们当不了兄弟，你恨我，”Arthur忍不住苦笑起来，“我可以把我有的都给你。”  
Arthur摊开手，好像他的手心里有什么一样，他那么大的个子，这么做看起来有点卑微。  
“我不要。”Orm说。  
“那不是我的错……”  
“的确不是，但是我不要，”Orm把他摊开的手按下去，Arthur牢牢抓住他不放开，“我要的，我自己会去拿。”  
“是啊……是啊！”Arthur恍然大悟，“你会的，一定会的。”  
Arthur又去抱Orm，他简直像个抱抱怪，他拍拍他的背。Orm会幸福的，会找到一个爱人，也是一个哨兵，他们肩并肩背靠背。Arthur突然觉得苦涩起来，有一条线，从喉咙口穿过心脏一直捅进他的胃里，他把这个念头给挥开，推着Orm，让他早点休息。

那天晚上，Orm连睡觉时都觉得Arthur大力的拥抱还挥之不去，后背暖洋洋的。  
而Arthur，他睡不着。他坐在地上看着Orm的背，把他嫌弃的那半瓶啤酒慢慢地给喝了。Orm的爱人？他摸着酒瓶。Orm的爱人……Arthur把空酒瓶放到一边，放久了不冰了，喝起来竟然觉得苦。


	18. 第十六章

16.  
Mera赶不回来，Orm只能麻烦Vulko过来一趟。  
他一定会说出去，他们都知道，倒也算不上是出于什么乱七八糟的私心，亚特兰蒂斯任何一个驱魔人，只要出了事都要被记录在案，何况像Orm这种级别的。  
Vulko是隔天晚上到的，天气出人意料的很好，星月朗朗，完全不像是要闹鬼的样子。

他们还是按照Orm最常用的法子，一个一个线索查过来。  
Manta那边已经找人在跟了，全是Orm自己的手下，甚至连Vulko都不知道有这几个人的存在。他的确是一直有当王的打算，这几个人就是Orm的杀手锏，现在不用，以后对付Nereus也要用的。Vulko觉得心惊又觉得挺自豪，Orm还藏了多少秘密？  
至于那栋倒霉房子，还不敢轻举妄动。教会的注册驱魔师最近不在辖区内，而Orm需要他们，应该说需要他们的法器，那些沾过圣徒血的十字架，黄金铸的，一直被供奉着。已经去催了，这事急不来，Nereus的人也在往这边赶，这个小镇要热闹起来了。  
那么最后剩下的就是Arthur这边了，他说觉得走廊里的女人眼熟，五感被打开后或许真的可以帮助唤醒一些记忆，而且就应该是那张照片所示的，4岁的Arthur Curry的记忆。他们必须先打开它。  
虽然不敢完全肯定，可Orm敢保证自己猜得没错。其实恶魔和人类比起来单纯得多，它们或许是太强大了以至于不屑用诡计，而人类一些出于自保的小聪明甚至只是下意识的。这倒是值得庆幸的一件事。

 

“那么，到底怎么弄？”Arthur有点坐立不安。  
“Mera的鱼不在，那我们就不用通灵的法子，”Vulko拿起手杖，“很简单，你让Orm进去，去你的思维宫殿。”  
“会看到什么？”  
“这可说不准，所以我得在这里。”Vulko把手杖的一头轻轻磕在地毯上。  
“如果发生什么意外，Vulko可以来硬的，把我拉回去。”Orm解释，哨兵能困住向导，他不敢冒险。  
“就只有你吗？那我呢？”Arthur有点慌。  
“那是你的思维宫殿，Arthur，你应该想来就来想走就走。怎么？你觉得你出不来？”Orm问他的口气像是在指责他，对付Arthur激将法挺有用。  
“可我不知道那门后面是什么，或许就是让我回不来的东西。”  
Arthur不是在回答他，他更像是在和自己说。Orm和Vulko对视了一眼，这种丧气话他们一般挺当真的……  
“你要是连这次都回不来，也别当什么哨兵了。亚特兰蒂斯要你有什么用？”  
Orm轻飘飘地说，Vulko看了他一眼，Arthur只是朝着他那边无奈地笑了一声。他每次都被硬逼着上战场，是挺不像个哨兵的样子的。

挺容易，Arthur只是握住Orm的手，闭上眼睛。向导说要哨兵想象面前有一扇门，钥匙就插在锁孔里，只要推开就行。Arthur倒没看到什么门，他的面前是一根红白相间的绳索，一头带着个钩子，扣在一个圆环上。这种只有海边才会有，是用来隔开游客区和工作区的。于是他把钩子提起来，往前迈了一步。  
哨兵的五感都还收着，这是他的地盘，Arthur转头发现Orm也正在转头看他，于是他放心地又转回去，眼前是熟悉的走廊。而当Arthur开口时说出的，却是连自己都已经忘记的那些记忆。

“我们一直都在搬家，因为妈妈的关系，也有好多次是因为爸爸工作的关系。她走得很急，就像你，一副着急要去拯救世界的样子。Thomas对她说，如果回来后找不到我们，就去他们曾经约会过的那个废旧灯塔，每月的15号他一定会在那里，从日出等到日落。”  
Orm站着不动，地上一层白烟，微微掩过鞋面，他有点不耐烦，但是他听下去。  
“我到读中学才窜的个子，小时候都是被欺负的那个，”Arthur一边说一边跨出一步，雾气被他带着飘动起来，他们慢慢地往前走，“他们笑话我的肤色和头发。所以我常常会躲到一个废弃水族馆里，紧挨着铁路，前两年拆掉时我还去看了。这些柱子本该是透明的，里面住着水母，除了头顶周围都是水，那些门有些通往教学厅有些通往员工休息室和杂物间，有满满一架子用来清理水池的软管。”  
Orm的鲨鱼摇了摇尾鳍，Arthur抬起头看看它，又看看Orm，“我原来都记得。”他说。

Orm第一次来时，以为Arthur的宫殿是个什么图书馆或者学校，现在这里剥离了伪装一点点露出原来的面貌。斑驳的马赛克墙壁，脏兮兮的玻璃墙，不同深浅的蓝色小马赛克被拼成海浪的样子。屋顶看起来像破了无数道口子，这里一个大洞，再往前根本完全坍塌了，阳光像水一样倒在地上，从废墟里长出高茎的植物，结了一簇簇的淡紫色花苞，有些已经开了，顶着白色花穗。  
Orm的精神体似乎在这里游得很开心，他抬头看看他的鱼，禁不住微笑起来。  
“那么，为什么忘了？”Orm问Arthur。  
“大概担心有人知道，我想保护这里。”Arthur完全就像在梦游一样。  
“是谁？”Orm追问。  
Arthur醒了一样眨眨眼，转头看着他，摇摇头。他眼睛里的那一圈金色变浓了，Orm不知道是因为周围景物变化的关系还是别的，他没有说出来，因为Arthur很快又露出了那种做梦一样的表情，他的睫毛盖在眼珠上面，簇簇发抖，就算是那样，那圈金色也还是从睫毛缝里露出来。Orm还记得第一次进入Arthur的梦境时，当时他的眼睛仿佛一个金色的洞，他似乎不是在用眼睛看东西而是用别的什么。  
Orm暗暗地捏紧了拳头，稍稍放出一点五感来。  
“就是那扇门。”  
Arthur停下来，红门突兀地出现在眼前。Orm低头瞟了一眼，白烟已经蔓延到了膝盖，它翻滚着，谁都不知道那下面到底是什么。Orm的鲨鱼警醒地往后退了一点，一个蓄势待发的姿势。  
Orm把钥匙给他，Arthur捏了捏，要记住Orm的体温一样，然后他走过去把钥匙插进了锁孔，轻轻一扭。  
Arthur只推开一条缝，门后太亮Orm什么都看不见，他往里走了半步，转头朝Orm伸出了手，像邀舞的姿势。Orm咽了口口水，走过去把自己的手塞进他的手掌里，他哥哥低头朝他笑了笑，Orm读不出那个笑里是什么，他盯着Arthur的眼睛，就像两口井，两个火圈。

 

Orm眯着眼睛躲过一阵刺目的白光，再睁开时看到Thomas弯着腰小跑着过来。  
“棒极了！”他说，很轻松地一把抱起了Orm，仿佛他只是个小孩子一样。  
“让我们来瞧瞧。”  
Thomas挥着手上的相片，Orm看到自己也伸手过去要帮忙，那不是他的手，是个小孩子的手，肉鼓鼓的，指甲缝里还有点泥。  
“出来了，”Thomas让Orm抓住相片，上面的影像慢慢显现出来，Orm看到了熟悉的画面，那张小小Arthur的脸，“我来把它放到相框里，以后给妈妈看，好吗！”  
Thomas把Orm放下来，把照片垫在膝盖上用马克笔往上写东西，他写完就先回去了，门开着，看起来还很年轻的老Thoma招招手让Orm快进来。  
Orm看了看房门，红色的。他往前走了几步，小孩子跌跌撞撞的姿势，Orm忍不住诅咒起Arthur来。可他现在在哪里？他纳闷着，是和他一样缩进了小Arthur的身体里，还是在别处？Orm举起左手，它应该被Arthur握着才对啊？他突然打了个激灵，有什么在背后看着他。但他现在开不了五感，小孩的身体困住了他，于是Orm只好往门里跑，Thomas等他进来把纱门关上，Orm转身扒在纱门上。他看到外头的草坪，水管，往前是窄窄的步行道，一个人站在垃圾桶旁边。Orm看不清她的长相，该是个女人，穿着长袖的黑裙子，活像是个寡妇一样。Orm愣住了，一个寡妇？他看到她手举起来，准备撩起脸上的纱巾，Orm猛地贴在纱门上想看得更仔细些……但是那道光又来了，他被刺得不得不闭上眼。

Orm再睁开眼睛时看到自己靠在Arthur的胸口，他低头看着他等他醒来的样子。  
“怎么回事？”  
Orm抓住他的衣领，他伸长了手拨开Arthur的头发，手掌压在他的太阳穴上。那双眼睛，里面那圈金色正在闪闪发亮。  
“她一直都在，跟着Atlanna，不敢离太近又藏得很好。”Arthur梦游的样子不见了，他很清醒、都想起来了，“Atlanna走的那一年她开始出现了，当时我眼睛出了问题，医生说只是色素缺失，其实是因为她。先是出现在家门口、然后学校、诊所、体育场……越来越近。一连几年的噩梦都是她。”  
“是什么？是谁！”  
“你画的那个女人是谁，Ormi？”  
“Manta的母亲。”   
“不，那时已经不是她了，她穿着丧服，她硬挤进虚弱的人的身体吃掉他们的灵魂，她的名字不能被提起。她一直跟着我。”  
“所以这眼睛……”  
“为什么我看不见？Ormi，你猜到了吗？”  
Orm头一转他们还在红门前，Arthur不见了，他低头看，4岁的Arthur脸上蒙着一块布，抬头对着他。  
“你堵住了自己的能力……”  
Orm蹲下来，Arthur把脸上的布解开，那孩子有双很大很美的眼睛，没有那圈金色。

红门猛然震了一下，Orm下意识顶住了它，小Arthur连忙把钥匙给他，Orm匆匆忙忙把门反锁起来，但是那头还在震，仿佛有个愤怒的怪物在另一头撞击。  
“她在里面！”小Arthur冲着Orm尖叫。  
“她为什么在里面？”  
“我把她关在里面，用眼睛换的，”小Arthur摇摇晃晃的，Orm连忙把他抱住，拍拍他的脸，“因为她说，她要杀死Atlanna的孩子……先去杀死那个更小的，那年你出生了，谁都没说起过，但是我知道了，从她那里。”  
Arthur闭起眼睛，靠在Orm的肩膀上，“快关不住了，就像漏了的油桶，……她在笑你能听见吗？有人召唤她，终于要成功了。”  
“是谁？”  
“谁最恨你？”Arthur说完倒在了Orm的怀里。  
“Manta……”  
红门突然弹了一下，仿佛要炸开了。  
“Vulko！！带我们出去！”Orm抱住昏迷的Arthur抬头大声喊。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 说明一下：  
> “不可说”要杀死亚特兰蒂斯未来的统领。按照招魂宇宙的设定，恶魔都是靠附身来杀人的，自己不出面，有点像四维空间？  
> 亚瑟4岁时第一次看到“不可说”，把一部分能力封住不看她，导致迟迟没法下手。奥姆出生后“不可说”决定先去杀掉他，小亚瑟把她暂时封在自己的记忆宫殿里，红门其实就是他的眼睛。不是瞎，是分出了一部分能力，从小就很强。  
> 但是“不可说”一直在被召唤，现在招魂完成了，红门完全关不住了。


	19. 第十七章

17.  
远在墨西哥的Nereus正在睡觉，突然震了一下醒过来。  
他坐起来愣了会儿，打了个电话给Vulko，听到录音提示后挂掉。然后下床穿衣服，叫醒了睡在隔壁的几个助手，让他们订机票。  
“我们的人已经在往Orm那边赶了。”一个助手说。  
“他们继续，不用停。联系Mera，问问老城的状况，有没有任何异状，任何。”

 

Vulko听到了Orm的那声求救，这让他很惊慌，Atlanna的两个孩子，亚特兰蒂斯的希望，都在危险中。他把手杖用力往地上一戳，一道黑色的竖线出现在虚空里，慢慢撑开时，可以看到对面浓重的雾气和雾气后隐约的不吉祥的红色。Vulko的精神体浮在半空中，是一头暗蓝色的双髻鲨，它绕着裂缝的顶端游了一圈，猛地一甩尾，裂缝被撑得更开了，一只雪白的手突然伸出来抓住了Vulko的腿。  
“Orm！”  
“快点，帮我把Arthur拉出去！”  
Orm根本架不住长大后的Arthur，只好把他往地上一摔，拼了命往Vulko这边推。  
旅店的房间太小了，Vulko的动作收到了限制，他的双髻鲨一直绕着被打开的那条缝转圈。  
Orm缩着身子从缝隙里跳出来，借力时还踩了Arthur一脚，他挣扎着哼哼，却怎么爬不起来的样子。  
他们两个人拉网一样拽着Arthur，Vulko一直盯着裂缝里面，这该是Arthur的精神宫殿，但那红的是什么，有什么在逼近，Vulko不是眼花。  
“那是什么！”  
“Arthur把它封印在红门里，但见鬼的Manta在招魂！”  
Vulko并不很能理解Orm话里的意思，Arthur这时被拉了出来，那么大的块头一下子倒在Orm身上，差点把他撞倒。  
“关上它！”

那扇红门开了。  
Vulko很多年没有见过这种场面了，一个被困在哨兵精神宫殿里的恶魔、邪神。它从门里游出来，一身黑纱，完全看不清楚形状，仿佛深海里的未知生物。Orm的鲨鱼紧跟着Orm，那条缝现在已经关得只剩拳头大小，Vulko觉得它关闭的速度慢得可疑，警惕地举起了手杖。  
猛地一下子，一颗人头从细小的缝隙里伸了出来，它的脸上罩着黑纱，被勒在细缝里动弹不得，它在黑色的掩盖下长大了嘴，有什么东西滴滴答答的落下里，那个东西同时睁开了眼睛，全是红色的，就像两颗过了火的菱形的红宝石。Orm没有犹豫，他拉断了贴身的十字架，一下子就戳进了其中一只眼睛，紧接着Vulko的杖尖戳进了另一只，于是它剧烈地扭动起来。  
两个驱魔向导和它对峙着，Arthur勉强站起来时就看到这一幕，还有他们念诵的驱魔咒，仿佛有了实体了一样环绕在整个屋子里。Arthur只见过几次驱魔，他现在才知道以前那些根本算不上什么。  
“帮一下你的向导！”Vulko喊。  
Arthur的力气似乎在里面时用光了，他站不稳，随手摸到了桌上的一把拆信刀，便扑上去扎进了它大张的嘴里。  
就像捅进一颗牡蛎，噗地一下，多汁的那种，黑色红色的液体瞬间浸透了刀刃。

“Arthur，那是你的门，你的世界！”  
“我封不住她了！”  
Arthur放开拆信刀，铛地一下掉在了地上，“其实吧，”他像是在和Orm说但是却正对着挣扎的那个“它”，“我还搞不懂他们驱魔的那一套，但是我有我的办法。能用红门封住你，自然也能毁了它。”  
“Arthur？”Orm不大明白他的意思，转头看他。  
“我不能让它顺顺利利出来，也不能留它在里面，希望可以重创它。你的哨兵这辈子都看不到鬼了，别嫌弃。”  
Arthur眼睛里那圈金色亮起了起来，亮到完全占据了瞳孔，恶魔的头突然狂乱地扭动起来，仿佛背后有火在烧它，Orm和Vulko都被它甩开了，手里握着法器紧紧盯着它。它越扭越快，那条缝隙肉眼可见地从黑色变成了金红，Arthur的精神宫殿在燃烧，火光熊熊。然后它突然就窜了出来，变成了一抹黑色的纱，只停了一瞬就融化不见了。

 

Arthur往后退坐在床上，最后索性躺了下来，这才开始哎呦地喊痛。  
Vulko收起手杖，地毯已经毁了，被不知名的力量烧成了碎屑一样，他捡起那把拆信刀，刀头都融化了，到处都是柏油一样黑色的液体，仿佛因为高温而扭曲凝固。  
“那门是什么？见不到鬼又是什么？”Vulko打开的那条缝已经消失不见了。  
“Arthur见鬼的能力……”Orm也在床边坐下来，满头是汗，低头看着自己的十字架，手上被勒出了很深的印子，正在由白转红，“这故事有点长。还记得那个不能被提起的名字吗？我不知道它什么时候从封印里出来的，但看起来能力已经被削减得七零八落。它觊觎亚特兰蒂斯人很久了，最先找上的Arthur，被他封印起来了，代价就是见鬼的能力。我猜想那只是它的一部分，现在终于完整了。”  
Arthur躺在床上说，“谁在跟Manta的下落？”  
“我的人，”Orm转头看了看他，“自然是我。他恨我。”  
“恨到去招魂？”  
“恶魔都是教唆犯Arthur，杀戮的痛苦和恐惧给它力量，想想Manta的父亲。”  
“所以它伪装成他母亲的样子？好让Manta更加恨你？”  
“那个渔夫的老婆，被打扮成寡妇的那个。”Orm朝Vulko那头说。  
Vulko想起了当年的那个案子，“他的父亲所做的都是异教徒才有的行为，杀了至亲来祭祀。”  
“它总会出来的，只是时间问题，我们都在走廊里见到它了。”Orm一想到这个就生气，它的恶念其实一直都跟着他，从Manta开始，所有的一切都是从他那里开始的。  
“算挑衅？”Arthur问。  
“恐惧让人虚弱，我们不是都吓得逃出来了吗？它得多得意啊。”  
Arthur听了苦笑着摇了摇头。  
“Nereus在找我，”Vulko看了眼手机，“是我们动静实在太大？还是他也发现不对劲了？”  
“你这次差点就受伤了，我说能不能让你的哨兵秋后再算账？实在没空对付他。”  
Vulko撇了撇嘴，拉开门出去打电话。

Arthur坐起来，浑身骨头都在响，不舒服地呲着牙。  
“眼睛怎么样？”Orm问他。  
“就那样。虽然看不到，可我还有五感在，你不能因为这个不要你的哨兵！”他着急喊着，脸上却带着笑。  
Orm推他一把，忍不住也笑了起来，“谁都想不到竟然是你，哥哥，我该谢谢你救我一命？”  
“你也是Atlanna的孩子。”Arthur拉过Orm的脑袋，跟他碰了个毛利礼，蹭到了Orm鼻子上的汗。  
“找到Manta后，你觉得我们有把握驱魔吗？”  
“你问我？你才是亚特兰蒂斯的首领，除了Nereus手下那点人，其他都听你的才对吧？”  
“它很强大，我跟你说过，它比亚特兰蒂斯还要古老，邪神往往古老到无法想象……你只是刚刚觉醒，单是为了困住它就付出那么大的代价。”  
“我知道喊出恶魔的名字就让它滚回去，妈妈做过，我看到过。”  
“只是暂时，下一次就不一定有用了……否则你以为为什么我们连称呼它都小心翼翼？亚特兰蒂斯的祖先封印的它，我们都知道总有失效的那天，有时候我甚至觉得，我们世世代代的繁衍只是为了它们而已。但是不能放着不管。”  
“放着不管它也会找上门，你看看我？”  
Orm忍不住摸了摸Arthur的脸颊，他的眼睛恢复了原状，那圈金边还在。他觉得很可惜，不管从作为弟弟的角度还是从作为向导的角度。  
“你觉得Manta还有希望吗？他还有自我吗？”Arthur歪头往他手心里靠了靠。  
“可能从他爸爸那时起，它就在了，或许更早……能力一点点壮大……”  
“那么Manta父亲那一次，你觉得他还是他吗？”  
“不管是不是，当时我都没有选择了，”Orm突然把手一收，“亚特兰蒂斯人并没有什么特殊的权利，我那次也是费了不少劲才脱了干系。还是，你真当我没有心，不懂得珍惜人命？”  
“我不是这个意思。”Arthur急忙说。  
“你以为我喜欢杀人？”  
“我真的不是这个意思。我只是……”  
“泛滥的仁慈心会害死你，还有你身边的人。你既然是哨兵，最好认识到这一点，从来没有两全！”  
Arthur看着Orm，喉咙里翻滚着无数的话，一句都没法说出口。

“Mera在古城挖到了一个坑洞，”Vulko推门进来，“Nereus现在改往那边去了，Orm你那边呢？”  
Orm站起来打了几个电话，Vulko朝Arthur看，他们之间的气氛不大对头，这可不是哨兵向导该有的样子，Vulko有点发愁地叹口气。  
Orm挂断了电话，“Manta用了假证件在海关被拦了下来，打伤两个人后逃逸，那两个人恐怕得躺一辈子医院了，”他这句是对Arthur说的，“之后他劫持了一架私人飞机，我的人只能推测他会往哪里去。”  
“哪里？”  
“古城。那个坑洞是什么？”Orm问Vulko。  
“一处驱魔遗址，亚特兰蒂斯曾经的首领死在那里，他用自己的血封印了恶魔。但是战争期间那里被掩埋了，后来还遭遇过泥石流。”  
“是哪个恶魔？”Arthur问。  
“不能说出名字的那个。”  
“这样的恶魔有几个？”Arthur一脸头疼地问Orm。  
“不多，亲爱的哥哥，不多……”Orm朝Vulko比了个首字母的手势，他点点头。  
“往好里想，我们运气真不错，一蒙一个准。而往坏里想，”Orm把门拉开，“Manta到了那里后它的能力会迅速恢复。通往地狱，Arthur，所有的驱魔遗址，其实都通往地狱。”  
“亚特兰蒂斯人的考验来了。”Vulko敲了敲他的手杖。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *老鱼组心灵感应了一下下（酸ing  
> *小鱼组吵吵架增进感情……吗？毕竟亚瑟从来没有经历过，而奥姆心里也是有过挣扎才走到今天的（反正只要结合热就会好起来的！（喂……


	20. 第十八章

18.  
“下面是什么？”  
Arthur站在一个坑洞边上，扎进地面的钢筋拧成了防护栏，黄色隔离带不知道被谁一脚踩进泥水里。远处停着两辆警车，几个穿着警服的人围在车子周围喝咖啡，不时往这边看上一眼。  
“祭坛。”

他们先回了一次Orm的家，收藏室安静地像墓地，想到连这里都曾经被恶灵染指，Orm就忍不住打了个寒颤，并且还特别想一把火烧个干净！  
他们收拾了简单的行李，Arthur把妈妈的那根法器树枝也带上了，Orm不赞成地摇摇头。  
“别给弄坏了。”  
“我只是带着，不用。就像妈妈在身边。”Arthur腼腆地笑了笑。  
Orm别过头不看他，往包里塞进一个笔袋一样的羊皮卷，里面是一捆灌了圣水的银锥。他在放满十字架的抽屉前挑了好一会儿，最终只拿了一个镶了紫色宝石的小十字架，和自己贴身的那枚挂在一起。  
“这是爸爸要送给妈妈的，但没送出手，他死后我才从首饰匠那里拿回来。我也不会用的。”Orm回答他。  
就是赴死，像敢死队，他们都晓得，谁都不说，好像不说就不会成真一样。即使是亚特兰蒂斯人，也有这种孩子气的迷信。Orm甚至拆了一袋水果堆在客厅的果盘里，就像他们只是出去度个周末。但是他们还是带上了亲人的物件，战争时坦克兵会在狭窄的操作面板旁边贴上只有指甲盖那么大的家人相片，并不能帮助瞄准，也不能协助逃命。道理都是一样的：虽行过死荫幽谷也不怕遭害，因为你与我同在。

他们到时才过中午不久，但越往古城天色越阴，好不容易看到Mera和Nereus的红发时，Arthur差点以为是傍晚了。天阴得不吉利，风从四面八方来，老觉得嘴里有沙子。  
Nereus拉了往上爬的Vulko一把，硬是没松手，相比较Mera脸上深深的担忧，他一脸怒容。Vulko只能把背后的手杖取下来给他看，杖尖焦黑一片，亚特兰蒂斯最优秀的媒介人，用来打开两个世界间的法器受到了重创。  
“我一向护短你知道的，Orm，凭什么以为我会让Mera也陪你们去冒险？”Nereus怒气冲冲。  
Mera着急地拉着他的衣袖。  
“都是Atlanna家的事情，不是吗！那家伙不是只盯着你们吗！”  
“那你以为呢？我们死光了你能轻松吗？Nereus你可没那么蠢。”Orm眉毛危险地竖了起来。  
“那我也不能把鸡蛋全都放在一个篮子里。”  
“她不会有危险的。Mera，我们想借你的红鱼，”Arthur连忙说，隔开了Orm要伸出去的手，“我们只是想要赶在Manta之前，他很有可能还在赶来的路上，上面也需要人。”  
“Mera是除我以外最优秀的向导，除非这头老鱼肯下去。”Orm指着红发父女。  
“我陪你们去。”Nereus头一扬，他们都一愣。  
“爸爸！”  
“你陪着Vulko，万一遇到打不过的就往下面引，”Nereus走过去拍了拍Arthur的背，锤得他一个踉跄，他朝Vulko那边点点头，又对Mera讲，“这小子聪明，就用你的鱼孩子，我们需要一只’金丝雀’。”

之前来这边考古的人已经凿出了简陋的台阶，他们三个人下得很快，Mera的红鱼绕在Nereus的耳边，简直就像从他自己的头发里分离出来的一样。  
“我没想到你会跟下来。”Orm说。  
“别高兴得太早，真出了事我第一个跑，没你们那么多个人英雄主义，我还有女儿要养。”  
Nereus嘴硬，但他毕竟是哨兵，直觉危险就在眼前，他不跟着大家都不好过。  
来这里考古的，还有外面那些警察，当然都是亚特兰蒂斯的人。Nereus这辈子最不喜欢听到地震和山体滑坡这两个词，对了还有海啸，这些显现出来的灾祸都是因为更深的地方被破坏殆尽。  
祖先们的封印几乎都是用鲜血浇灌的，可已经是现代社会了，不管安排谁去献祭就不现实，他们只能安排驱魔人守在古城的周围，渐渐开始繁衍通婚，有很多都只是普通人而已。  
Nereus的人都去疏散老人小孩了，这里的异象已经很明显，他不能搭进那么多人的性命。这方面Nereus很佩服Orm，他一向先发制人，不管是把亚特兰蒂斯人带进这个新世界，还是在驱魔这件事上。早该如此，应该追着那些封印跑，而不是等着它们失效。

“祭坛是怎么回事？”Arthur边走边问，他的五感像蜗牛的触须一样轻轻触碰周围，现在还很安全。  
“曾经的亚特兰王用自己的鲜血下了封印。别紧张，他回去当了好几年王才死的。当然，如果不是用掉那么多血的话，估计还能活更久。”  
“封印的是那个名字不能说的吗？”  
“Orm年纪还太轻，”Nereus瞪了眼回头看他的Orm，“是，你是懂很多，但是你太爱自己看而不愿意听人说。之所以不能被提起，只是因为它们数量太多，有时候就算说出来也作用有限。”  
“什么叫数量太多？那个名字是……”Arthur看了眼Orm的背影，不知道该不该说，特别还是在这里。  
“Trench，”Nereus停下来，“是Trench。你们都看着我干吗？干嘛？以为天要塌了？你们真以为这是个名字？实际上只是一个称呼，见过蝗虫吗？见过食人鱼吗？它们就像两者的结合体——海沟族，The Trench。”

“那个一直跟着你们兄弟的，只是Trench的一部分，还有更多的，想像不到的多。Arthur你是不是说过，感觉像漏了的油桶，这个比喻挺恰当的，其中一些已经冲破了封印，更多的还在蠢蠢欲动。你们把五感全部打开，仔细体会一下，有没有觉得头皮发麻？露出来的皮肤都发痒刺痛？因为它们曾经到处都是……都浸在这里的空气里了。只不过，Trench到底是什么？恐怕只有亚特兰王知道。”  
“你觉得会是什么样的？”Orm现在倒学会不耻下问了。  
“据说就像你我，”Nereus望着高高的穹顶，他们已经到了最下面，佩戴在膝盖和肩膀上的矿灯微微照亮了这处古迹，建筑已经成了化石，最中间陷下去好大一个坑，考古的人在周围贴了亮黄色的胶带，“勉强还有人形，食人鱼的嘴长在了人的脑袋上，手脚像昆虫那样有尖刺和倒钩。”  
“就像异形？”Arthur问，“Orm你从来没看到过Trench的资料？类似名字的？”他转着圈看着周围的景象，如果不是有恶灵，就像上地质课。  
“没有，完全没有印象。”  
“因为没记录下来。”  
Nereus侧头避开半空中一根钟乳石一样的悬柱，大概是泥石流造成的，这里到处都是，裹着干掉的泥浆。  
“可是这里有……”  
Arthur突然调亮了手里的灯，光照到了墙壁上。

 

那是绘画风格十分古老的壁画，不精确的写实导致画面怪异扭曲，虽然叙事完整可又隐隐让人觉得诡异。他们顺着光照到的地方一路看去，再往回想细看时发现壁画已经飞速褪色了。如果把所看到的串联起来的话，能大概描绘出海沟族的历史：  
一开始是一个由很多部落组成的群体，没个部族都有自己的象征物，他们联合起来驱魔，虽然从画面看更像是在狩猎。  
然后像所有的历史一样，他们之间开始出现纷争，部落间发生了战争，又在战争中不断融合，直到最后大战的到来。  
战败方逃往黑暗的森林和坑洞，被困在暗无天日的地下没法出来。先是吃掉自己的同伴，然后开始捕捉奇怪的昆虫和野兽，他们的身体变得更灵活更具有攻击力。  
直到有一天他们终于开始把一些弱小的恶魔当作食物，蚕食恶灵加剧了身体的变化，它们的外形越来越奇怪，不再像人类那样站立，更像是食腐的巨鸟。而当它们集合在一起的时候，就像成群的蝙蝠那样，隐藏在暗处，可以在移动中变幻成各种样子，有的看起来就是10米高的巨人，瘦长干瘪，有的又仿佛是用零碎器官拼凑而成的怪物。  
它们潜回人间作恶，扯碎无辜者的身体，妇女和孩子，吃掉他们因为恐惧和痛苦而飘散出来的灵魂。  
终于有一天——所有的壁画总有结局的，亚特兰王指挥着驱魔人把它们赶到这里，The Trench被推地下坑洞，那里翻滚着岩浆，再用巨大的石板盖住。亚特兰王用鲜血染红石板的缝隙，以便它可以牢牢地封住所有恶灵。他的头发在驱魔仪式中迅速变白，并且保存下最后一小瓶血液藏在一个小盒子里。

“海沟族是古亚特兰蒂斯人的一部分……那句话怎么说来着？肮脏的历史。”  
Orm拿过Arthur手上的灯凑到前面看清最后一副壁画，那个存放亚特兰王血液的壁龛有点眼熟，似乎在哪里看到过。他转过身，突然盯住Nereus的背后，距离他头顶不远处有一根长长的裹着泥浆的石柱，Orm觉得它好像动了一下。  
Nereus的头发仿佛飘起来了一样，Mera的红鱼飞速游进了他的头发里，又飞速钻出。Nereus猛地矮身往前翻了个跟头，躲开了致命的一击，肩膀磕在碎落的石头上闷哼了一声，转身半蹲着一副防御的姿势。  
那坨泥浆落在地上，现在它站起来，伸出一只人类的手抹掉头上脸上的泥巴，露出两只巨大的红色眼睛和熟悉的五官。  
“Manta……”  
Orm呆呆地看着，仿佛难以理解它是怎么变成这样的，又似乎完全可以理解。

是它来了。  
Trench被Arthur从精神宫殿里赶出来，它们着急出来不只是为了杀戮，更因为Manta的召唤，他可能用了活人的灵魂，更有可能从他父亲开始Trench就寄居在他们的身上。招魂成功了，而且他赶在了他们前面。  
Orm突然扑上去，快到Arthur完全来不及反应。Orm手里的银锥狠狠地扎进了Manta的肩膀，它发出了完全不可能属于人类的尖叫，一下子甩脱了Orm的左手，一枚银锥叮叮当当掉下来落进了旁边的坑洞。Orm猛地拔出右手的银坠，又冲上去一脚踢在Manta的膝盖上，他斜里一刺，银坠一下子扎穿了Manta的脸颊，刺穿进他的嘴里。  
银锥里的圣水流进Manta的喉咙，他甩脱了Orm捂着喉咙发出奇怪的咯咯声，鲜血从眼睛里流出来，直到眼球露出来本来的颜色。他猛得长大了嘴，正常人要是这样早就脱了臼，Manta伸出双手扑过来，被Arthur一下子撞飞了出去。  
Arthur本来准备再扑上去擒住他的，现在停在原地不敢动。  
Orm拿出了另一件武器，他手里有一把小巧的抢，牢牢握住，对着Manta。  
“Orm！”Arthur喊了一声，他有一瞬间感觉自己的向导已经迷失了神志。  
“他喝了圣水了，”Nereus捂着肩膀，“驱魔可以，你不能杀人。”  
Manta看着他们，突然笑了起来。他脸颊上破了一个洞，笑起来满嘴都是鲜血。  
“你不能杀我……你当然不能杀我……你不能像杀了我父亲那样……杀死我！”  
他冲向Orm，被Arthur带了一把偏离了方向，只抓住了Orm握枪的那只手。Manta的力道非常大，抓着Orm在地上滚了一圈，往下一跃，跳进了中心那个坑洞里。

“Orm！抓住他！”  
Arthur抱住了Orm的腰，他趴在坑洞的边缘，一只手臂垂在半空里，Manta抓着他才没有掉下去。  
“我……动不了。”  
Orm的那只握着枪的手被Manta的两只手紧紧包着，他完全挣扎不了否则就是把他往深渊里推。  
Nereus爬到旁边，企图把他们都拽回来，但是坑洞的边缘不断地碎裂，他只能转回头抱住Arthur的腰免得他们一串全部掉下去。  
“Orm Marius……”Manta笑了一下，从他眼睛里流出的血慢慢又收了回去，他的眼白现在充满了血，只有眼珠还是深色的，但是也在被血液慢慢侵入，“你，为什么……不！去！死！”  
Manta扣紧Orm的手，让枪对准自己的嘴，Orm眼睁睁看着板机弹动。

一声枪响。  
守在顶上的Vulko和Mera猛地回过头。


	21. 第十九章

19.  
关于结合热，Orm只看到过只听说过。很多向导发生结合热是因为突如其来的刺激，比如就像他这样。

“你为什么……不！去！死！！”  
Orm永远记得这一句。他也永远不会忘记Manta落下去的那一瞬间，真的像电影里演的那样，子弹缓缓地穿过他的嘴，Orm甚至记得它擦过了他的上颚，五感敏锐有时候真是一种折磨……Manta的脑袋后面噗地一下窜出脑浆和血液，他松开手掉下去了，Orm企图抓住他，他的枪砸到了Manta的身上弹了一下也掉下去了。他感觉到自己长大了嘴但是没有发出声音，直到最底下一声闷响。

Arthur把Orm拉回来时他还有点恍惚，坐在地上缓缓眨着眼睛。Nereus有点烦躁地抓着头发，Mera的鱼则跳着往上游去报信了。  
“我没杀他……”Orm突然把头靠在Arthur肩膀上，他说的很轻，希望只有他的哨兵能听到，“我没有。我杀了他父亲，我没那么冷血，哥哥……我真的没有杀他……”  
“我知道，你没有，你只想救他。”Arthur点点头用力搂了搂他的肩膀。  
“事情解决了？”Nereus问。  
“你还觉得有什么吗？我感觉不出来，”Arthur握着Orm的手说，“会有人下去吗？”  
“警察就在外头。”  
“让他们查Manta的手，查那把枪，查弹道。不是Orm做的，”他这么说着，一脸不许反驳的凶狠，“这里得封起来。”  
Nereus愣了一秒后不自觉地低头领命，仿佛Arthur是他的顶头上司一样。不过这些都是做给Orm看的，他怎么会不懂，亚特兰蒂斯最骄傲的王子，这次失了魂。Nereus转身过去时撇撇嘴，觉得有点胜之不武起来。

Orm当然想过自己会遇到各种状况，但是再多的想象也比不过现实巨大的冲击。不是因为自责，Orm并不自责那一枪，Arthur点了头他就不再自责了。他只是感觉到累，从脚底升起的酸涩的苦累，一切的一切都是因为自己的身份。  
少数亚特兰蒂斯人很小就开了五感，他们就像那些天才儿童，很小的时候就和比自己大上很多的人一起学习，跳级生们会遇到的烦恼，Orm都遇到过。更糟糕的是，双亲位高权重但因为种种原因独留孩子过活的痛苦，Orm也一并承受了。  
他十分清楚这些都在自己的性格里留下了什么，就像在一面墙上用钉子打出来的洞，以及延伸到石灰板上的那些摇摇欲坠的裂缝……骄傲、暴虐、不择手段，Orm总是先发制人，尊严是他的全部家当，或许应该说，是他仅剩的。  
结合热，差不多就是用一把肉铺的铁钩子，把他的皮一条一条划开，再撕下来，挂在他残缺的肉体上。

 

Orm现在蜷缩在沙发上，他已经在痛苦里辨不清方向，能找到一个可以供他蜷缩的角落已经用完了向导所有的力气。他仿佛掉进了火山口，熔岩灼烧着他，火与水淹没他的喉咙。Manta往下坠落时的景象一遍遍地在他脑子里重复播放，他那句诅咒，偏偏就是这种没有任何效力的诅咒，最为致命。Orm浑身火烫，每一小块皮肉都在痛，这种痛直接戳进他的神经深处，一点一点撕裂他。残留的意识告诉他，他现在需要什么。  
“Arthur……”  
他喊了出来，翻身跌倒在地板上，弓起了背，手不知所措地往下身探去。Orm咬破了嘴唇，鲜血让他的牙齿滑溜溜的咬不住自己，羞耻心煎熬着他，他需要靠他的哨兵活命，Orm痛恨自己的身份。  
“Arthur！”他翻了个身，手拼命抓着地毯，指甲崩裂了两片，但和结合热的痛楚比起来，根本无阻挂齿，“求求你了……哥哥……”  
Orm一口咬住了自己的手腕，鲜血从齿缝里溢了出来。

Arthur才到门口，手里拿着一叠警方的报告，心里还有点沉重但是已经松懈了不少，他放下东西的同时听到了Orm的第一声呼唤。哨兵怀疑自己是不是听错了，他犹豫着打开了五感，Orm的第二声呼唤直接打进了Arthur的脑子里，就像一枚滚烫的铁钉。向导的痛苦投射到哨兵的身上，他痛得摇了摇头，然后慌忙推开挡在眼前的所有东西，往Orm的卧室跑去。  
Orm听到了外面巨大的撞击声，他还没有失去全部意识，Arthur及时赶来了。但他跑得太急，应该在拐角滑倒了一下又迅速爬起来，Orm几乎要被这个莽撞的哥哥给逗笑了。

Arthur推开门，他看到了Orm嘴里被咬烂的手腕，鲜血在手臂上扭曲着，Orm的眼皮疯狂抖动，望向他时的样子十分吓人。Arthur扑了过来，一把拉过Orm让他靠在他的肩膀上，艰难地从他的嘴里夺回了鲜血淋漓的手腕。  
“Ormi，Ormi……”  
Arthur亲吻着Orm的头发，他的身体简直烫手，却一丝汗都没有。Arthur试图唤醒他，但这个恐怕并不是哨兵擅长的，真是讽刺。  
他所感受到向导的痛楚可能都不及十分之一，Arthur焦急无措但是又不敢轻举妄动。结合热，他知道这个，Orm被拉上来的一瞬间，身为哨兵的Arthur就隐约预计到了。书里详细写过结合热的注意事项，还有解决方法，Arthur第一次看到时还笑话过，他差点就把那些媲美春宫图的插画拍下来发给朋友们了。他当时以为Orm是哨兵，自己多半也是哨兵，他根本不懂得也懒得去体谅向导的苦痛。仿佛那个传说中的女人，“他们为什么不去吃蛋糕呢？”，Arthur可能会说“不就是操一下嘛！”，或者更过分的话……他从来没有那么后悔过。

Orm在他的怀里发着抖，Arthur把他摸向自己胸口的手拔出来，吻在他手心里。  
“不不，你会后悔的。”  
Arthur扣住Orm的手，膝盖压住他的，让他仰面躺在地上。怎么办，他看向天花板，Orm的精神体，那条鲨鱼仿佛被鱼枪射中了一样不住地挣扎翻滚，空气里已经开始弥漫出鲜血的颜色。Orm突然停下来了，Arthur低下头看他，猛然间Orm挣脱了他的束缚坐了起来，他睁开了眼睛。那些刺向Orm精神体的鱼枪似乎有了实体，它们瞄准了他的心脏，刺中了他并且反复搅动……Orm的眼睛里落下几滴大颗的眼泪，它们在滑下他颧骨的时候就蒸发了，留下一条条干涸的水渍，Orm眼睛里的蓝色溢了出来，仿佛他的虹膜已经融化了一样，他的瞳孔放大到不可思议的地步，眼白浸透了泪水，是灰蓝色的。

“哥哥……”  
一个声音投射进Arthur的脑子里，他跪起来手在碰到Orm的一瞬间畏缩了一下，像摸了烧着的碳一样。Orm的眼睛失去了焦距，皮肤正在快速地变白，皮肤下的青筋都浮了上来。Arthur并不想用那个办法，他甚至都不知道是不是真的能救他，如果方法不对可能会伤了他，或许会要了他的命！他忍受着灼烧的痛楚把Orm抱进怀里，应该怎么开始？Arthur问自己，然后他小心翼翼地用手指摸了摸Orm凌乱的鬓角，第一个吻落在了他的脸颊上。  
向导的痛苦透过皮肤传递到哨兵身上，听说结合热有时候会送掉两个人的性命，Arthur紧紧抱着Orm，他已经不挣扎了，软软地靠在Arthur的手臂上。他把第二个吻印在Orm的脖子上，心里迸发出巨大的痛楚，那些鱼枪透过Orm的心脏穿刺到他的身上，Arthur搞不懂为什么会有这种奇怪的病症，本来愉悦幸福的事情却要建立在痛苦上，他闭上眼睛，因为他的痛而痛。

 

如果说打开五感就像打开门的话……Arthur握着门把手心里满是疑惑。  
他应该还在试图抚慰Orm的痛苦，准备操他却不知道如何下手，但是他现在打开了一扇门？他看着门外纷飞的大雪，亚特兰蒂斯没有新鲜事，他心想，一脚跨了出去。  
Arthur看着周围奇怪的雪景，像是跑到了什么山里，而那扇门如他所料不见了，他只能凭感觉往一个方向走去。雪渐渐小了，落在他手心里融化，洗掉了血迹，都是Orm的血……  
Arthur看到前面不远处有棵倒下的树，一个人背对着他坐在树干上。  
“Ormi。”他喊他，理所当然觉得是他。

“Arthur你真奇怪，我从来没有想过你能跑进来。”Orm穿着件白衬衫，就像他平时那样，袖子挽了起来，也不怕冷，悠闲地看着雪景。  
“就像你跑进我的，你们叫它什么来着？精神宫殿？”  
“差不多吧，你想怎么叫就行。”Orm莫名温和。  
“你还疼吗？”Arthur坐在他旁边，问他。  
Orm低头看看自己的手，手腕上没有任何伤口，“我有多吓人？看起来。”  
“像一块燃烧的冰。”  
“这个比喻真有趣。”  
“我该怎么做？”  
“按照过来人们的经验，”Orm侧过头，看着Arthur的眼睛，“你可能得操我。”  
“真是……你会杀了我的。”Arthur苦笑着。  
“一旦结合，哨兵和向导从灵魂到肉体都绑定在一起了，我要是杀了你，我也好不到哪里去。你忘了妈妈？她差点没活下来。”  
“你会吗？我是说，你会气到杀了我吗？”

“Arthur，你猜猜看这里是哪里？”Orm不回答他，转回头。  
“明尼苏达的某个山里，我想，看树枝的方向。”  
“前面不远处有个湖，当地人叫它‘海的眼睛’。我在这里长大，五岁开的五感，没想到吧。这里很偏僻，对于一个五感混乱的孩子来说，算得上是一块修行净土了，我一直在这里受训直到五年级才回到城市里。亚特兰蒂斯人就像躲起来的雪怪，别人怕我们，又想看到我们，想把我们拉去展览，又怕我们发了怒杀死他们。你多幸运，Arthur。”  
“是的。”Arthur承认。  
“我真妒忌你。”  
“你有多妒忌我？”他笑了笑，“我们还有时间吧？”  
“有，你要知道有些梦可能只有几秒钟。”  
“那么，你有多妒忌我？Ormi？”  
“妒忌到想杀了你……”

Arthur笑出了声，他拦过Orm的肩膀，侧头亲了亲他的脸颊，他已经习惯了这个有点亲密温柔的动作，希望可以常常这样，“圣经没教你去爱世人吗？”他开玩笑说。  
“可世人并不爱我，崇拜和恐惧只有一线之隔。”  
“那么我来爱你，Ormi。”  
“我也不爱他们，你不知道生命有多脆弱，大多数人的灵魂都那么小，也就花生那么大，”Orm比划着，Arthur笑着看着他，有点纵容的表情，“亚特兰蒂斯守护着那些封印，防止怪物出来。你知道吗我有时候想，那些怪物和人比起来哪里不好，你觉得人类做了什么了不起的好事了？”  
“别那么偏激Ormi，我们也有英雄的。”  
“人类的英雄就是去填补窟窿眼儿的，”Orm一脸嗤之以鼻，“但是连妈妈都那样，她爱你父亲，一个普通人，爱到即使失去了她的哨兵仍然能坚持活下来。她好吗？”  
“很好。她每天都很开心，美得像仙女，她看什么都觉得有趣，最近正尝试在被海风吹得发咸的土地里种胡萝卜。”  
Orm一脸羡慕地听着，“那如果我也……”  
“你会的。”Arthur抢着说。  
“我该爱我的哨兵，但你是我哥哥。”Orm都笑出眼泪了，Arthur凑过去抹掉它，他摸起来很冰，“我要很爱很爱你，你才有机会救我。我父亲很爱Atlanna，他虽然痴心妄想但是他爱她，所以她两次都活下来了。”  
“我会很爱你的，或许不用那些方法，我的意思是说……”  
“不用操我？”  
Arthur皱着眉头看着Orm这么说，这个词听起来就像是什么机械运动。  
“你下不了手。你看，我们的感情没有期待中的那么深，更别说什么兄弟情分。”  
“如果它是唯一的办法，Ormi，我不是下不了手。”  
Arthur抵着Orm的额头，他的眉毛皱起来，虹膜在暗处都能看到那一圈金色的边，“我不知道结合热是怎么考验亚特兰蒂斯人的，它是不是会把‘爱’放在天平上称重。我想我很爱你，但是这个爱很复杂，它能不能分析其中的成分？你不如祈祷我爱你多过你爱我，至少你能活下来，我们还能想办法。”  
“真糟糕，等我好了我们会很尴尬的。”  
Orm笑了起来，有一颗眼泪滑落在他脸颊上，停留在嘴角。Arthur低头把嘴唇印在上面，尝到了里面的咸。

 

他回来了，或者说醒来了，Arthur闻到了Orm身上的血腥味。他牢牢地抱住他，心里说不出的滋味，现在他真的半点欲望都没有，他或许不得不在关键的时候祈祷他的小兄弟能站起来。  
“Arthur……”Orm虚弱地在他耳边说，“我的鱼，救救它……”  
Arthur抬起头，看着挣扎得越来越慢的Orm的精神体，他的心里，从心脏那一次一次的搏动里，生出了浓浓的恨意。他伸出手，企图够到Orm的鲨鱼，他瞪着已经被血雾染红的天花板，终于把积攒到喉咙口的恨意给吼了出来。

时间几乎静止了，很慢很慢，就像在梦里那么慢。Arthur亲了亲Orm的头顶，用力抱紧他。他的背像火烧，向导的痛楚已经穿透了他的哨兵，那些火焰终于发展出了实体，它们燎着Arthur的衣服，露出他布满纹身的后背。  
而那些纹身在火焰里扭动着，完全没有受到影响，慢慢地，它们脱离了Arthur的身体，漂浮起来。Arthur抱着瘫软的Orm，他的后背浮现出一团黑色，浓墨一样互相晕染然后越来越大，那些黑色升腾到半空里，一直碰到了天花板。然后从那团黑色里面，伸出几根黑色的触手，它们柔软地变换着方向，托住了奥姆的那条鲨鱼。触手不停变幻着样子，它们变得圆润，有些细巧有些粗壮。  
Arthur抬起头看着它们，直到那些黑雾终于幻化成一头巨大的章鱼。它那么大，像传说中的深海怪物，触手上时隐时现许多金色的眼睛，就像他的一样，它满满地填塞在这个小小的房间里。触手一碰到那些攻击鲨鱼的鱼枪，它们瞬间就破碎了，被那些黑烟吃掉了一样。那些触手一条一条伸过来，像一只只有点骇人的手臂，把鲨鱼托起来，柔软地包围着它，就像一个……怪物的拥抱。

Arthur低下头，Orm脸上的青筋淡了下去，他喘了一口气喷在Arthur的胸口，是正常的体温了。那些触手聚集回来，帮着Arthur把Orm缓缓放到地上，它们争先恐后地帮着覆盖他身上的伤口，减轻他的痛楚。  
Orm皱了皱眉头，终于睁开了眼睛，他眼底还是很多血丝但是看起来没有刚才那么吓人了。  
“这是什么？”他喉咙哑了，看起来并没有多惊吓。  
“我想，”Arthur抬头看了看，那头章鱼猛地缩了回来，覆盖回他身体上，“我的精神体？”  
Orm伸手摸了摸Arthur胸口的纹身，睁大了眼睛，“我第一次看到。”  
Arthur笑起来，他把他指甲崩裂的手指抓起来，放到嘴边亲了亲，Orm往后仰躺着闭上了眼睛，“它过去了，结合热过去了。”他说。  
Arthur爬过去，还抓着Orm的手，他小心地抚开他脸上的乱发，手指停留在他的嘴唇上，他刚才吻过了，他记得他吻过了，那里飘着雪。  
“你不用操我了。”Orm睁开眼睛咧了咧嘴。  
Arthur点点头，他像还在做梦一样低下头，他的眼神在询问Orm，能不能吻他一下。Orm没有回答，他只是在Arthur贴上他的时候，配合着张开嘴。他想他需要一个吻，向导现在需要一个吻，那让他觉得安全，甚至……他在心里小小地别扭地想，有点幸福。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我终于写到这里了5555555


End file.
